


Sun and Spear

by Baamon5evr



Series: Four Women Who Were Jon Snow's Mother [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: -- to a point, Absent Parents, Aerys Is His Own Warning, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Complicated Relationships, Daddy Issues, Dysfunctional Family, Elia Has Issues, Elia Martell Lives, Elia-Centric, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, Hate to Love more than anything else, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jon Has Issues, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Love/Hate, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Motherhood, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rhaegar Bashing, Rhaegar Targaryen's Bad Parenting, Rhaegar is the cause of most of those issues, THESE TAGS ARE KILLING ME, Women Being Awesome, Women taking control of this life, it's elia's pov so it's complicated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baamon5evr/pseuds/Baamon5evr
Summary: You are a Martell. You know our sigil: a sun and a spear. A spear is sharp and can kill a man swiftly but the sun can weaken him slowly and burn him if he gazes for too long. It is beautiful and necessary for life but a dangerous thing if mishandled. You are the sun, my dear daughter. You are the Princess of Dorne and will one day be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Do not let your lord husband mishandle you. If he does, make sure he knows who and what you are.





	1. 284 AC

**Author's Note:**

> This was not meant to be this way. I initially just wanted to focus on the relationship that would develop between Jon and Elia if Lyanna died and Elia and Rhaegar lived but then the Elia feels hit way too hard and as more and more ideas flowed, I wanted to map out this journey with her. Thus, this monstrosity. There is so much here and I could've gone further. It kind of tapers off at the end and feels rushed more than I would like but I wasn't trying to write a 10 chapter fic. This was supposed to be a one-shot and then this happened.
> 
> I feel like I should say now that Rhaegar and Elia's relationship is Complicated™, like real complicated. Sometimes they're up and sometimes they're down. Honestly, it's a roller coaster with them but there is some semblance of love on both sides. That's not always enough but hopefully everything comes across pretty clear in the text and if not feel free to shoot off a comment with any questions or concerns.

[Elia](http://ste.india.com/sites/default/files/2016/05/12/487407-mastani.jpg)

[Rhaegar](https://cmsimg-290a.kxcdn.com/bigarticles/heathknight.jpg)

* * *

**284 AC**

For Elia, King’s Landing had always held an air of dirt to it. It wasn’t the fact that the city smelled of shit and piss. It wasn’t the fact that beggars clogged the streets, their rank odor adding to the smell the ill-made sewers cast over the city. It wasn’t even all the death that had caused the stench of burning and rotting flesh to hang over the Crownlands like a cloud. No, it was the scheming and the game playing. It was the secrets and plots whispered from ear to ear that made this place so disgusting and grimy to her.

It was not foreign to her. She could remember her mother always moving pieces on her board to this position or that to ensure her children were where they needed to be for Dorne’s prosperity. Whether those positions made them happy was of little consequence. Doran learned at the feet of their mother, ate up all the secrets and techniques to maneuver the pieces the way he wanted them to go. Oberyn had always had more interest in the spear than the game but he was hale and strong so he could afford that. Elia had always been sickly. She was born a month early, she was always seen as pale and delicate, her constitution weak and lacking. They thought she would die before she reached adulthood for a long while. They expected her to drop down dead in the halls of Sunspear. It was true sometimes she would faint away, the sun of Dorne too much for her at times, but she never let it break her. If she fell she was sure to walk tall the next day, frolic to the Water Gardens and be seen by as many as possible to prove she was not simply a sickly, frail girl. Her health did not leave much time for her mother to pass on her teachings in total but that did not mean Loreza Martell didn’t manage to pass on some gems of advice to her only daughter before she died.

_‘You are a Martell. You know our sigil: a sun and a spear. A spear is sharp and can kill a man swiftly but the sun can weaken him slowly and burn him if he gazes for too long. It is beautiful and necessary for life but a dangerous thing if mishandled. You are the sun, my dear daughter. You are the Princess of Dorne and will one day be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. Do not let your lord husband mishandle you. If he does, make sure he knows who and what you are.’_

Elia must have forgotten that advice when she first married Rhaegar and moved to King’s Landing but they were happy once, Elia remembered that. They used to smile at one another. They used to share secrets and strengths. They used to support one another and hold each other in comfort and confidence. He would stay in bed with her during her bad days and she would hold him when he shook with fear and disgust after meetings with his father. Aerys always told Rhaegar when he was going to call upon Rhaella. He would usually announce it to everyone in a way. He was particularly lecherous towards his sister-wife after he’d watched a man or woman burn and made the entire court watch as well. He would force Rhaegar and Elia to move to a room closer to his own on those nights, close enough so they could hear the queen’s banshee screams and pleas for mercy from her husband’s attentions. The burnings were a warning to those of court to never betray him but making the prince and princess listen to Rhaella’s suffering was a warning to them: if he treated his wife that way, imagine what he could and would do to them if pushed to it.

Elia would feel tears well up in her eyes whenever she was forced to hear them but Rhaegar cried enough for them both, his sobs filling the room along with Rhaella’s screeches. After they knew Aerys had gone Rhaegar would retreat to their room, rocking on the edge of the bed and clutching the harp gifted to him by his mother like a lifeline. Elia would soothe him to sleep with song, brushing her fingers through his curly hair before making haste to Rhaella’s chambers and comforting the woman, at least the times when she allowed. Sometimes she leaned into Elia’s hugs and reassurances. Other times she lashed out at her, telling her to return to her husband and produce an heir if she so wanted to soothe Rhaella’s suffering.

Rhaenys had been good for her relationship with Rhaegar but not so much for Elia’s body. There were times when she was confined to her chambers for days to weeks to allow her body to conserve strength. Rhaegar stayed with her in the beginning but gradually that became less and less. He would find himself in the library bringing back book after book and plying her with knowledge about this prophecy or that. She indulged him mostly but when he became fixated on that thrice-damned shield with a three-headed dragon and the prince that was promised, she should’ve paid more attention to her gut. It told her something was wrong. It told her that the gleam in her husband’s eye was too similar to Aerys for comfort. It told her to put a stop to this, push herself out of bed no matter the energy it took and throw the book into the fire. She did not though, she nodded and smiled indulgently as he told her confidently that they would have three children, two girls and a boy, and they would fulfill his grandfather’s prophecy.

 _And yet he left his children to die, so what does he truly care for this prophecy at all? The one he started a war over._ She thought to herself as the watchtower of Dragonstone came into view from the galley she sailed on with her children towards the island.

Rhaegar had not come back home after the Battle of the Trident. Whether he was alive or dead no one had seemed to know. Some said Robert Baratheon slayed him with his war-hammer, one swift blow that broke his chest to pieces, and threw his body into the Fork. Some said they saw Rhaegar flee wounded and bleeding. Some said Barristan Selmy took him away, riding with the wounded prince astride his horse and cutting down any man that came before him. Elia did not know the truth. She did not know for months whether her husband lived or not even though she knew her Uncle Lewyn died in the battle.

But she knew now.

Rhaegar had fled to Dorne. He didn’t take her with him, he didn’t call for her and her children to seek refuge in her homeland, find safety with her brothers or friends. He went to Dorne and he took _her_ , Lyanna Stark. He did not come back for Elia. He didn’t come back when Aerys decided to keep she and the children hostage but allow Rhaella and Viserys to flee to Dragonstone. He didn’t come back when Aerys had her and the children locked in Maegor’s Holdfast. He didn’t come when Tywin Lannister turned cloak and had his men sack the city. He wasn’t the one who rescued her when she was cowering in a corner of the room, her body weak and frail from the cruel treatment Aerys had her under with Rhaegar gone rendering her wholly unable to effectively fight when the Mountain That Rides and Amory Lorch found her. She recognized the mad bloodlust in their eyes and knew what they would do to her. Lorch had grabbed her children’s faces and was going to make them watch their mother be raped. She fought against the Mountain despite her physical weakness and she still had marks and bruises to show for it. He had freed himself from his breeches and was on top of her when Ser Jaime burst into the room, his sword already red with blood, Aerys and his pyromancers' blood. Before anyone could react, he plunged his sword into the back of the Mountain's head before ripping Rhaenys from the arms of Amory Lorch and killing him too.

Ser Jaime had stayed close to her since then. Fiercely defending her against Robert Baratheon and Tywin Lannister’s wish to lock her away or harm her and the children to ensure the end of the Targaryen line. They believed Rhaegar dead too it seemed.

She was not sure how Rhaegar had done it but soon after the sack, the city was under siege from the sea. Ironborn, she was told along with the Royal Fleet. Rhaegar had managed to get them to declare for him somehow even though she had heard tell that they were supporting Baratheon’s cause. The fleet was a large one and the Ironborn were even more savage than the Lannister men were. It hurt Elia’s heart that the city had been raped and pillaged twice in a single fortnight. Rhaegar’s forces proved victorious, overrunning the rebel occupation with brutality and once the gates to the city were open, Reachmen and Dornishmen flooded in, overwhelming the rebels especially since the Northmen had already left, eager to see about their Lyanna since she was not in the capital, and the Rivermen had been close behind.

Rhaegar had not been there in the fighting because he had been in Dorne where he took refuge with the woman he passed her over for.

It had been months since then. Rhaenys kept asking for her father and all Elia could tell her was she’d see him soon. Now he had them summoned to Dragonstone. Two years after he left her, nearly four moons after he besieged the city, he did not come to her instead he summoned her to go to him.

It caused such a rage in Elia that she thought she might burst to flames right there, sinking their galley, but she held it in. It wouldn’t do for them to see the new queen work herself into a fit of rage. No, she’d hold it in and direct it towards Rhaegar where it belonged. Aegon fussed in her arms, the one-year-old not used to the sea despite the time they’d spent on the warship from King’s Landing to Dragonstone. She was told Rhaegar chose a warship to ferry her because he did not want to take chances with his children’s lives. She imagined herself slapping him if he told her such a thing to her face. He had taken chances with their lives for the past two years, why should he begin to act differently now?

Ser Jaime assisted her off the galley once they made land. Rhaella stood on the beach waiting for her with Viserys next to her and Ser Willem Darry standing guard behind her as he had been since Aerys sent her away. Rhaella smiled as she saw her and Elia did too until she noticed the bundle in Rhaella’s arms. The Queen Mother’s belly was big with her child as she was not due to birth her son or daughter for another month. Children were not plentiful in Dragonstone so she did not know who the babe was.

“Good-mother, it is good to see you well.” Elia said evenly, remembering her courtesy. Rhaenys did no such thing as she ran across the sand to hug her grandmother’s legs. Rhaella smiled down at the girl.

“It has been too long without my family.” Rhaella replied, smiling at Aegon on Elia’s hip. She had not seen him since he was newly born.

“Your babe has not dropped yet, I hope. At least it doesn’t look that way. I would hate to have missed it.” Elia said. Rhaella heard her silent question and smiled sadly at the younger woman.

“No. This is Jaehaerys, though I know not yet whether his name is Targaryen or Sand.” Rhaella said, moving the blanket so Elia could see his face. She did not need to do so to put the pieces together. Targaryen or Sand. Rhaegar took Lyanna to Dorne instead of coming to King’s Landing or even bringing the girl with him. She glanced at the babe. He had Northern coloring. Dark hair, grey eyes, long face. But if one looked closely they could see the Targaryen genes: his chin, the shape of his eyes, the curl in his hair. Elia felt strangely numb looking at the babe.

“Is she here?” She asked, her voice steady.

“Died in childbed. Rhaegar brought the boy here along with Ser Barristan, Ser Arthur, Lord Howland Reed and Lord Eddard Stark.” Elia was surprised to hear the Northmen were there but then they only entered the war because they thought Rhaegar took Lyanna. Still, she imagined that none of those who supported Rhaegar in this let their voices go unheard at the Northmen being allowed to live.

Her mind turned to Ashara then. Ashara, who she watched dance with Ned Stark at Harrenhal. Ashara, who claimed her time with Stark was a passing fancy, a small interest for he was not as handsome or wild or matched her in wits like his brother Brandon. Ashara, who whispered to her one night that she would marry Ned once his father gave him permission. Ashara, who watched in naked horror as Rickard and Brandon were killed and then broke down in Elia's chambers as she revealed her pregnancy. Ashara, who Elia immediately sent away for fear of her safety. She wondered if Ned Stark thought about Ashara at all when he went to Dorne but he had married Catelyn Tully so maybe not. She wondered if Arthur thought of his sister in Starfall when he defended Rhaegar's mistress but he had always been a kingsguard before he was Ashara's brother or Elia's friend. He was about his duty and she had never begrudged him that but she wondered still.

“And where is Rhaegar?” Elia asked as they walked towards the castle.

“He is treating with his lords. The Stormlands are in disarray since Rhaegar ordered Robert and Stannis Baratheon executed. Some say to give it to Renly as he is the last Baratheon and still a relative of the Targaryens. Others say to disinherit him and place one of his loyal bannermen there. There are men who say he should kill Ned Stark and seek out Hoster Tully and do the same but he will not. He doesn't want a war with the Riverlands. The Vale is a problem now too since Jon Arryn was killed in the siege with no heirs left behind him. Rhaegar will meet with you in time. For now, rest yourself from the journey." Elia wished to protest but there was no point. Rhaella was silent for a moment before her attention turned to Jaime.

"I hear you killed my husband." He seemed startled at the words. She did not turn to look at him, her eyes firmly ahead as she cooed over Jaehaerys and held Viserys' hand.

"I did." He answered simply. Rhaella did not answer but Elia saw her lips curl into a larger smile. Elia wondered if she would become like Rhaella, smiling with joy at the fact that her husband was betrayed and killed.

It did not seem so impossible.

**~*~*~**

She did not see Rhaegar for a long time once she reached the island and it chaffed her. He was in this castle somewhere and yet somehow in the past month she didn’t see him. She knew Rhaenys and Aegon had. Rhaella and Viserys had. Even Ser Jaime had but Elia had not. She had sought him out in his solar, in the Great Hall, she had asked Ser Barristan and Ser Arthur and even servants but they wouldn’t tell her or were too afraid to. She was frustrated and it was noticed. Rhaella tried to keep her occupied and calm but Elia could not help but notice how completely happy the queen was. She had not ever seen her this happy but why would she not be? Her tormentor was dead and her son and grandchildren were alive. All her family was under one roof with her. Rhaella seemed in good spirits all the time now, especially the closer she got to giving birth. She thought it was a girl, Daenerys she said. Her family will be well, she said. Elia didn’t feel the same jubilation and optimism her good-mother did. She was angry but how she could she fully convey that to Rhaella? The person she was angry at was her son. She was not foolish enough to believe her allegiance would lay with Elia over him. Still, she enjoyed spending time with the queen, she always had. She had been a comfort during the war.

She made her way to Rhaella’s chambers now, Aegon perched on her hip playing with her necklace. She knocked before entering the room and stopped dead.

The baby was there, Rhaegar’s son.

Elia had ignored him, had avoided him, had nothing to do with him. She was so busy staring at him in Rhaella’s arms that it took her a moment to realize that the queen mother had been calling to her.

“I apologize, Rhaella. I was just… lost in myself for a moment.” Elia said, walking further into the room. Rhaella gave her an understanding look.

“Parceling through your feelings on the existence of him, perhaps?” She suggested softly, nodding at her dozing grandson.

“That’s just it. I’m not sure I have any feelings. I don’t hate him, I just feel… numb to look at him. Like a great void is opening inside me.” Rhaella nodded again, her face scrunching thoughtfully before she walked over to the cradle and laid Jaehaerys down.

"Have you seen Rhaegar yet?"

"No. He seems quite adept at avoiding me and is determined to continue doing so."

"He has much work to do. He has decided Ned Stark is to be a hostage to ensure the behavior of the North. Hoster Tully, in reply, has claimed that he will restore the Riverlands to loyalty towards the crown if Rhaegar dissolves his daughter's marriage to Lord Eddard so she might be remarried to Benjen Stark. I’m sure that has much to do with the youngest Stark being named the Lord of Winterfell. Rhaegar has agreed on the condition that Lord Eddard's heir and only son with the Tully girl be sent to King's Landing to be a hostage as well. His councilors think Lord Tully is getting away scot free but the Riverlands are an ungainly beast that none of Rhaegar's allies understand enough to tame. His allies grow more restless with him every day, especially since Tywin Lannister was also allowed to retreat to Casterly Rock but we need his gold, we cannot just kill him. Any Lannister men who is known to have any part in the Mountain and Lorch’s attack on you will be executed. Ser Jaime will remain in the kingsguard pardoned of any fault in Aerys' death but tandem amount to a hostage, and Cersei Lannister will be sent for to be one of your ladies-in-waiting, I'm told."

"Oh joy." She replied drolly. Rhaella smiled in amusement.

"I know. I've heard she has some bite, that lioness."

"I'm more concerned with the fact that it is not from Rhaegar's mouth I've heard these decisions. Ones made with no consultation from me." Rhaella was silent for a long moment, her gaze on the ground with a wistful smile on her lips.

“I was in love once, did you know that?” The queen said suddenly. Elia looked at her with surprise.

“My Queen?”

“I was quite young, a teenager. He was a landed knight. Bonifer was his name.” Rhaella paused then.

“I haven’t said his name in so long. I feared Aerys would hear and seek him out, kill him or anybody by that name who had the misfortune of falling into his cruel hands. Bonifer loved me and I was so taken by him in that unreserved way that comes with youth so I didn’t see at the time that it would never be. I was a princess, too noble to marry a mere landed knight and so my father gave me to Aerys. I had no great love for him, neither as a brother or a husband, but I was given to him and I said my vows. I was his and he was mine. I dismissed many a lady-in-waiting from my service. I was angry that he was making whores of my ladies. I regretted it later, having his attentions so singularly focused on me.” She admitted. A part of Elia wished to hold her tongue but another part of her wished to speak the words that had been heavy on her tongue for so long.

“Would that I could somehow manage to compel even a shred of my husband’s attentions.” She said simply after much deliberation. Rhaella smiled wryly.

“Be careful what you wish for, it may come in a form you least expect or would want. Aerys’ attention wasn’t because he loved me, wasn’t because he had suddenly found some measure of faithfulness or wanted to be a true husband. He wished to possess me. I belonged to him. I was his to own and do as he pleased with, to take at his leisure and hurt if he wished. It is what men do. Their great desire is to possess. It may be land, money, women, status, large amounts of material goods but possessing things and possessing more than the man beside them, it is a desire the Gods have weaved into the very fabric of their being, ingratiated into the meaning of manhood. Even Bonifer wanted to possess me, would have owned me in a way but it would be different because I would own him too. It would be my choice. Choice is a thing we have so little of, us women. It is men who more than not choose for us, who own us. If it is not our husbands, it’s our fathers or our brothers or our sons. Even our mothers forget when they were us and instead use us to gain power, prestige, wealth. As a mother, I would hope that I had taught my son better, that he knew never to become anything like his father. And he is not like Aerys, I believe that. But that does not mean any of what has happened the past few years have made me happy or proud.” Rhaella approached her then, smiling at Aegon when he babbled happily and reached out towards her.

“Rhaegar is my son, I love him completely but I do adore you, my dear. We are of a kind. We have survived so much, separately and together. Do not allow him to move you about to his leisure. We do not get much say in this world as women but we, as people of high standing, are fortunate enough to get some and once you lose your voice, then you are truly lost and powerless. Do not let him or anyone else snatch it away.” The older woman advised her. That was when Elia remembered her mother’s words to her.

' _You are the sun, don’t let your lord husband mishandle you. If he does, remind him who you are.'_

A thought came to Elia suddenly. She wondered if Lyanna Stark had a mother like Loreza or someone like Rhaella in her life telling her things like this. She wondered what the girl thought when Rhaegar took her away. Did she truly want to go? Did she have a choice in things? Did it matter what she had said or wanted? Elia’s feelings, her thoughts, her needs and wants did not seem to matter to Rhaegar, not in the face of what he thought was divine destiny. Did Lyanna’s matter? She glanced to the cradle then where the motherless child lay, one of the last products of the bloody Rebellion.

“How fares the child?” Rhaella glanced back at the infant’s cradle with a fond smile.

“He’s in good health. He is a quiet babe. That worried me at first but the maester says each babe is different. One cannot know what their temperament will be. It is a good thing I can nurse him thanks to Daenerys.” Elia nodded but did not approach the crib. She could not see him just yet but she could see Rhaegar.

The next day, she was determined to find her husband and had latched on to a familiar maidservant who she knew spied for Rhaella sometimes to tell her where he would be once he settled for a long enough period of time. The maidservant did not come to her for a long time but around midday she directed Elia to Rhaegar’s solar. Elia made her way there briskly and entered without knocking. As she did, she saw Rhaegar finally for the first time in over a year, since the Battle of the Trident. He was hunched over his desk, his surviving kingsguard crowding the table. She noticed and felt a pang in her chest at the absences in the room.

Her uncle Lewyn and Jonothor Darry had fallen at the Trident. Oswell Whent and Gerold Hightower had apparently fallen at the Tower of Joy. Now there were only three. Arthur turned at her arrival and seemed surprised to see her before something like shame flooded his eyes and he looked away. Good.

Selmy tracked her movements out of the corner of his eye as she entered, his eyes following her as she walked into the room. He always was more observant than most.

Jaime openly looked at her, his eyes curious and asking her a silent question but she discreetly waved him off and he looked away from her.

Rhaegar seemed to be doing a spectacular job at ignoring her. He kept his eyes down at the table as he talked about possible candidates for his kingsguard but Elia could see his eyes flickering to her. He went on talking and the others listened. Elia suppressed her anger and perused the room. There was a glass figurine in the shape of a three-headed dragon on a side table. She wondered why glass. It must’ve been imported and expensive. Myrish if she had to guess at a glance, they always had high going rates for glass. She made her way to the table, what she assumed was Selmy’s gaze on her all the time. Once she was standing next to the table, she turned and saw that Arthur was watching her rather than Selmy. She stared into his eyes as her fingers inched to the table and she pushed the figurine over so it crashed and shattered on the floor. All conversation ceased and the men turned to her.

She stared Rhaegar down. His purple eyes held an air of fatigue and weariness that she had come to recognize in the eyes of soldiers. She was certain she had a similar look born of her own horrors. His curly locks were disheveled in a way he usually hated and he did not look like a put-together king, not that she cared in that moment at all.

“I wish to speak to you alone, husband.” Elia said in a voice that was soft in volume but with a tone that was hard. Rhaegar held her gaze, an eyebrow slightly raised. Elia resolved to herself that she would not lose this staring match. As petty as it seemed, she refused to lose another thing to Rhaegar even something as small as this so she kept his gaze, her eyes hard and cold and angry, her mouth set in a frown, her body tense. Her whole body radiated a coming sandstorm that was sure to cut anyone caught in its grip. The kingsguards seemed to recognize that where Rhaegar didn’t or ignored it. Selmy cleared his throat a little before speaking.

“Perhaps we should take this up another time, Your Grace. We would not want to impose on you and the queen.” He said, throwing Rhaegar a lifeline. He didn’t take it.

“It is not an imposit—”

“It is.” Elia said, cutting him off. Rhaegar’s gaze held a hint of annoyance at her interrupting him.

“It is midday and the Queen Mother did summon me, Your Grace. I wouldn’t want to keep her waiting.” Jaime said, his voice clearly conveying his nervousness at the tenseness and frost between husband and wife.

“And I would speak to Lord Stark regarding several family matters.” Arthur added.

“By your leave, if it pleases you, My King.” Rhaegar held Elia’s gaze a moment longer before his eyes flickered to the men in the room. Elia felt a swell of triumph rise in her breast.

“We shall take this up at a later time. Go.” He said. The men swiftly cleared out of the room, each throwing a wary glance at Elia. She enjoyed seeing the fear in their eyes. Good, let them fear her. She preferred that to pity or sympathy or scrutiny as if staring at her would show them why Rhaegar could so easily pass her up for a girl who was barely a woman grown, a 15-year-old Northern girl who probably had barely begun to receive her moonblood, if the rumors that Northern girls got theirs later than Southerners had any merit.

“I would remind you, wife, that I am the king now. Such insolence shan’t be tolerated especially in front of my men.” Rhaegar said once they left, his voice carrying that same tiredness she saw in his eyes as he all but collapsed in his chair. Before the war, Elia would fret over him and make sure he was well. She quietly approached his desk now, her body losing none of its ice. It was as if the Wall itself had been erected between them, the frost of it seeping into her bones and heart.

As she got closer she could see a cradle was next to Rhaegar’s desk. Jaehaerys lay in the cradle, the babe’s grey eyes staring up at the ceiling, his limbs fighting against the quilt laid on him. She had not seen him from her vantage point before. She wondered at how he hadn’t cried at the figurine crashing to the floor but Rhaella had said he was a quiet babe. Rhaegar silently watched her staring at the child, his child, and when she looked back at him he had an indecipherable look on his face. She roused herself. She would say everything she needed to say and neither would leave this room a moment before.

“Am I?” Elia asked. Rhaegar’s brow scrunched lightly at that.

“Are you what?”

“Am I your wife? I wasn’t sure. It hasn’t seemed that way in the past two years with you being elsewhere with another woman, even finding yourself in Dorne, in my home whilst your children and I languished and suffered in King's Landing in the mess you left behind.” Rhaegar looked about to speak then but Elia plowed on.

“Then again, my suffering has been on account of me being your wife: Aerys’ cruelty, Tywin Lannister’s heinous orders, Robert Baratheon’s bloodlust all because I have the misfortune of being your wife. So, you see, while you seemed to have the freedom to run away and forget everything, forget our marriage, I haven’t had nearly the same luxury. Being your wife so far has led to public humiliation, scorn, abuse, fear and nearly rape and here you sit, finally with what you want. By the Gods, you must be the luckiest man on Earth. Aerys is gone, you are king, and you have your three children. It only took a war and a mountain of bodies to get it. Are you proud of yourself? Are you happy now?”

“…No.” He replied quietly.

“Of course you wouldn’t be. Lyanna Stark is dead. Now you are unhappy. Good. That makes me glad." Rhaegar's face turned horrified and Elia rolled her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not glad she's dead. I even have some sympathy for the girl. What could she know of how completely all of this would fall apart? What could she know of Aerys’ nature? You should have known. He is your father, you knew his temperament, you knew his madness. Did you think you could run off with the only daughter of Winterfell and it’d be acceptable? Did you think it would go unanswered by the Northerners? Did you think Aerys would not answer them back viciously? You were a fool. Your actions have cost us all, have nearly destroyed your house and your family. Now you are unhappy and I. am. glad.” She replied, her voice growing more and more frigid and severe with every word. Rhaegar shot up from his seat then.

“Fine! I messed everything up! Is that what you want to hear?!” Rhaegar shouted at her. Rarely did he ever raise his voice and it stopped her up for a moment but the silence was broken by Jaehaerys’ fusses of displeasure at being startled. Rhaegar sighed and reached into the cradle, though he did hesitate before picking his son up and rocking him back to calmness.

“Peace, Elia. Please.” She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth to retort but he was quick to continue.

“I know you are angry at me, you have the right of it. When I heard what nearly happened to you in King’s Landing when Tywin sacked the city, I was sickened and shocked. I scrambled as best I could to form a plan to rescue you and the children. It wasn’t easy. Quellon Greyjoy’s sons had all but convinced him to join the rebels but I managed to win him to my side and then the siege had to be planned. If I could’ve saved you all sooner, I would’ve.” Elia stared at him for a long moment. She could feel something overtaking her anger and she wished to push it back because it felt bewilderingly familiar. It was that old vulnerability, that part of her that was still the girl who first married Rhaegar and sat in the gardens of the Red Keep terrified of her new husband who smiled at her and made a joke that caused her to laugh long and hard with his own low chuckles joining hers. To this day she didn’t remember what he had said to cause her to laugh so, but in that moment a rose bud grew within her and it was all for him. He tended it in the beginning and it grew but it hadn’t bloomed thanks to his neglect and it bore thorns now that pricked her heart and made her bleed. It would be better if she stomped the damn thing out, ripped it out root and stem and threw it away. That was easier said than done. It was not so easy to just stop loving someone even if they stopped loving you. She couldn’t push it back, she could feel it in her throat now and her mask cracked, her eyes watering just enough to shine but not enough for the tears to fall.

“Why?” She asked, her voice unsteady to her dismay.

“Have I been so horrible to you? Have I ever given you reason to doubt me? I’ve given you my oaths, my life, my love, two children, support when you needed it, space when you wanted. I’ve keep your secrets, even from your mother. I’ve defended you from my family and friends who all said I deserved better. I thought they were wrong. They didn’t know you like I did. I thought you would never hurt me. You swore it. On our wedding night, our first night as man and wife. You swore you would never hurt me.” A tear fell past her eyes then and she felt a flare of anger at the weakness, furiously wiping it away.

“But then again, it was just words and words are wind. I should’ve never believed you.” Rhaegar stared at her with a shadow of hurt in his eyes, maybe even heartbreak but perhaps she was only seeing what she wanted to see. Rhaegar stared a moment more before looking away.

“I needed to keep the realm together.”

“Fine job of it.”

“The prophecy was clear to me. The dragon has three heads. You could no longer bear fruit. I could not let that hinder destiny. I’m sorry it meant you were hurt.” He replied. His voice had turned emotionless in a way, like he was talking to someone he didn’t know and perhaps he didn’t know her but she wouldn’t hear that tone from him.

“Bugger your bloody prophecy. I am your wife who you have betrayed and tossed aside, I would have the truth of it.” Rhaegar’s eyes narrowed and something cold seeped in.

“The truth? The truth is my father married me to you so he could insult Tywin Lannister. The truth is I loved Lyanna and she loved me. The truth is that this prophecy is bigger than you, it’s bigger than me, it’s about the song of ice and fire. I’ve already brought the prince that was promised to the world. Aegon will be a fine king one day and he will win the dawn but he still needs Rhaenys and he needed the child Lyanna and I would’ve birthed together had she not been snatched from me…” Rhaegar trailed off here, his voice losing its coldness and veering into sounding forlorn and lost. Elia ignored it in favor of confusion.

“What do you mean? Your child with her rests in your arms even now. Do you not see him or have you inherited your father’s addled mind?” Rhaegar shot her a look before looking down at his son. His face went through a series of complicated emotions but Elia was able to extrapolate a few: sadness, grief, anger, disdain and was that… yes, that was hate.

Huh.

“He is not what was promised. A princess. Visenya. That’s what should’ve been given for Lyanna’s life. But instead…” Rhaegar trailed off again and sighed heavily as he looked away from his son in what could only be described as disgust. Elia felt disquieted by the display.

“You sacrificed her.” She said simply. Rhaegar’s eyes flashed with anger.

“I would never. I loved her.”

“Even if you didn’t, you did.” He looked ready to argue before seeing the truth in her words and looking away with a pained gaze.

“She and I have more in common than I thought.” She mused aloud. Rhaegar’s purple eyes shifted restlessly over her before flickering to his son, those same emotions she saw before and others she couldn’t put a name to coming out across his face again. She suddenly felt some concern for the babe and she stepped closer to her husband, the need to get him away from the man suddenly growing in her like a roar.

“Hand him over.” She demanded more than requested. Rhaegar hesitated before passing the boy over to her. She adjusted him in her arms as she looked down at him while he stared up at her with wide, grey eyes and studied his face. Yes, the Targaryen features she briefly noted on the beach held true but she did see a lot of Lyanna and Ned Stark in him, from what she remembered of their faces anyway but he was still young enough for things to appear different as he grew older. Time would tell.

"Jaehaerys. Did his mother pick that name?"

"No. She wanted something Northern. Jon for a boy. Lyarra for a girl. But he is a Targaryen. He will have our name. She was fine with it." Elia remembered how she accepted Targaryen names for her children and understood why but that hadn't made her want her say in the namings any less, hadn't meant she was fine with it. But Rhaegar wouldn’t know that. Why would he?

Rhaegar watched her before walking around her towards the door of his solar.

“Should’ve been a girl.” She heard him mumble to himself. She smiled a humorless smile at his back before calling to him.

"Your son will have a mother. The kingdoms will have a queen. You will no longer have a wife." They stared at each other for one more long moment before he turned to leave. She watched him go before looking back down at the babe.

“So, you have been abandoned and pushed aside too then? Unwanted by the great Rhaegar Targaryen?” She surmised, her voice a coo as the infant flailed in her arms.

“Well, being wanted by him or even associated with him at all is not all it appears to be, trust me.” She continued. She pressed a finger into one of his little hands and could not fight the smile that found it's way to her lips at his strong grip.

“Stay with me little one, and you’ll be alright. It’s not so bad to be unwanted when you’re not facing the prospect alone. I fear you’ll have no choice but to stay with me, elsewise your life would not be pleasant. I shan’t put Rhaegar’s folly on your head and I shan’t punish you for any lingering feeling I may have for your mother. Perhaps she did not know the consequences to her actions until it was too late to fix them. I know such regrets. If not for Rhaenys and Aegon, I’d flee to Dorne and leave Rhaegar to his ruin. But you stick with me, Jaehaerys, and you’ll be alright.”


	2. 290 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I repeat, Rhaegar and Elia's relationship is complicated. But Elia and Jon's relationship is not.

**290 AC**

The gardens of the Red Keep were not the Water Gardens of Dorne nor would they ever be but Elia made some effort there, especially with help from her Reachmen ladies-in-waiting and now flowers bloomed beautifully and lily pads and blossoms floated in the large, pool-like fountain she had installed in the center of the main part of the gardens. Elia almost felt sorry for the flowers though for they were being trampled now by the thundering feet of she and her ladies’ children. She sat under the shade of some trees with low hanging branches with her ladies-in-waiting watching the children out of the corner of her eye but with a smile as Rhaenys, Daenerys and Allyria splashed in the water of the fountain, their happy shrieks filling the air. Jaehaerys, Robb and Dickon were playing some game where they were meant to fight one another for the honor of saving Margaery from a dragon who poor Samwell had the misfortune of portraying, all the while little Arya toddled around them trying to steal Robb and Jae’s attentions away from their game and have them on her. Aegon and Loras were fighting with sticks and smiling at one another off to the side whilst Talla blushed and fawned over herself watching the two.

It was a rare moment of actual peace at the keep that Elia liked to enjoy. In these gardens, the world could melt away and she could be content. King’s Landing still held that veneer of dirt and grime to it in her eyes and probably always would, people still snickered and talked about her out of one side of their mouth especially more so after the War of the Usurper and her embarrassment at the hands of her husband but hearing Rhaenys’ laughter and seeing Aegon’s smile and hearing Jaehaerys call her 'Mother' calmed her heart and her mind from racing with thoughts left unvoiced for years. She was about to turn back to her ladies, the smile still on her face when it suddenly vanished. _She_ was coming to her gardens, the ambitious whore, well Queen Consort now.

Cersei Lannister waddled across the lawn, her belly big in front of her, eight moons into her pregnancy now. Rhaegar was escorting her, his arm around her back to support her as she somehow managed to look graceful even whilst unable to walk properly.

Elia felt the same anger she’d been feeling for the past year, if not longer, well up in her. She could not tell how long her former lady-in-waiting had been sleeping with her husband, seducing him, whispering her poison in his ears but Rhaegar had announced months ago his plan to take Cersei as his second queen under the title of Queen Consort like former Targaryens had done before him. He had the support of both maesters and septons alike and, of course, Tywin Lannister himself. Elia had been livid but Rhaegar’s mind was made. He needed Lannister gold he said but Elia thought it was his precious Visenya he was after most of all. The prophecy was still not fulfilled and swiftly after the wedding ceremony her traitorous lady fell pregnant. Twins the maester said from the size of her belly, Rhaegar's Visenya and another child to spare.

Elia felt a hand curl into hers, dragging her attention from the couple as the children greeted their father, brother and king. She turned to see Ashara staring at her imploringly.

“Ignore them.” She mumbled so the other ladies couldn’t hear. Elia nodded discreetly, squeezing her friend’s hand gratefully.

She did not know what she would do these years if she hadn’t called Ashara back to King’s Landing to be with her. She needn’t have officially done so because as soon as the coronation for Rhaegar had occurred she received word from Ashara that she was coming back to her. She had arrived faster than Elia expected and with a daughter to boot, Allyria. She had Dornish coloring but her grey eyes and long face told the world who her father was. However, Allyria’s name remained Sand and her sisters, Arya and baby twins Alysane and Alanna bore the name Waters as Rhaegar, for whatever reason, refused any requests of Ashara and Ned to marry. That hadn’t stopped them at all and everyone knew that they were consorting and yet unmarried. Some tried to convince her to send Ashara and the children away from the castle as it brought shame to Elia’s own reputation, Cersei’s being one of the loudest voices. That was all the more reason to do the exact opposite of what they wanted her to do. Beyond that, Elia knew it wasn't just because Ashara's bastard brood assaulted Cersei's sensibilities but because Ashara was Elia's largest supporter and best friend in King's Landing. She would have her isolated and alone so she might strike.

“How dare she come here, flaunting herself about. The harlot.” Lysa said venomously beside her. Elia repressed an eyeroll. She had no doubt her lady’s anger wasn’t mostly brought about because she wasn’t the one who managed to steal Rhaegar’s attentions. Lysa was still unmarried after Jon Arryn's death, though the queen was not ignorant to her attachment to Lord Baelish rendering her wholly untrustworthy to anyone besides him.

“Calm Lysa, let’s play nice. We are ladies… unlike her.” Melessa advised, her voice turning derisive towards the end as she sent a comforting smile towards Elia. Melessa Florent was a nice, understanding woman with a large heart. A stark opposite to her husband, Randyll Tarly. Elia knew she could count on her secrecy and loyalty.

“Sex crazed whore.” Togaria Bar Emmon muttered under her breath with no small amount of jealousy in her voice. Elia and Ashara shared an amused look between them at it. Togaria was the wildcard of Elia’s ladies, her allegiance tending to flit to whoever could buy her in that moment. Bar Emmon was an old house pledged to Dragonstone but had fallen on harder times. Togaria had developed a taste for finer things in King’s Landing. It made her untrustworthy but predictable and as long as Elia could provide for her and Varys kept a wealth of Togaria’s secrets in his back pocket for a rainy day she was not overly worried by her.

“Sex itself is not such a sinful thing.” Alerie began.

“Oh, don’t start Lady Hightower.” Darlessa Marbrand complained. Elia was as certain the woman was a spy of Cersei’s as she was that Alerie was reporting all the happenings of the castle and royal family to Lady Olenna but she allowed them to think she knew nothing of it.

“It’s Lady Tyrell.” Alerie corrected.

“Don’t let Lady Olenna hear you claim that name.” Darlessa quipped back, twirling her reddish-blonde curls absentmindedly around her nimble fingers but Alerie continued like she hadn’t spoken at all.

“Sex can be quite the powerful tool. It can connect you to a person in a way that cannot be erased or taken away and it can give you leverage over weak-minded men. And when it comes to sex, every man is weak-minded.” Alerie said, a coy smile on her face as she flipped her braided light blonde hair over her shoulder while she watched the interaction between Margaery and Cersei intensely. Elia wasn’t sure if she was watching for fear of her daughter’s safety or because she hoped the Queen Consort would take kindly to her daughter. Probably both.

“Did your mother teach you that? Or did Lady Olenna decide she needed something to keep her simpleton son’s attentions?” Petra Mallister asked. She was the youngest of her ladies and the girl had no filter. It hadn’t gained her a husband so far and it was going to get her in trouble one day but she was loyal enough, if unreliable with matters too delicate. Alerie threw the younger girl a glare for the comment, mentions of her tense relations with her good-mother finally getting to her.

Elia turned back to the tableau before her. Cersei was sneering at Rhaenys and Daenerys in the fountain, probably bemoaning both the fact that they were playing in the fountain in their smallclothes and the fact that they were playing with Allyria of all people, a bastard. She watched the woman walk pass Jaehaerys without a glance as he hesitantly shuffled up to her to greet her and Rhaegar followed after her, his eyes on Aegon. Robb patted his cousin’s back comfortingly but she could tell his disappointment and heartbreak by the way his shoulders slumped in defeat. Elia felt sympathy roiling inside of the ever-present anger. It was something she always felt when she watched Jae’s interactions with Rhaegar.

“Jaehaer— Jon!” She called after the boy. Recently, the seven-year-old had decided that he wanted to be called Jon rather than Jaehaerys. Elia knew why so she didn’t begrudge him his choice. He got so little of it even though he bore the name Targaryen. He was still considered a bastard by a good amount of people despite Rhaegar’s claim to have married Lyanna on the Isle of Faces, Elia’s acceptance of him and Ned vouching that he was not born of rape and that Lyanna loved Rhaegar. Even still, some did not recognize the marriage because it was shrouded in such secrecy and took place away from the capital unlike his marriage to Cersei. The lioness hated Jaehaerys. If she had her way, he’d be named Sand and any sons she had would be before him in the line of succession.

Jae turned around to look at her before running towards her. She could see that his eyes were shining with tears that he wouldn’t let fall here. Elia stood up and held a hand out to him, leading him away from this section of the garden. Her eyes caught Rhaegar’s as she passed him. She sent a glare his way and he looked away from her.

When they got to a place where the others couldn’t hear, Jaehaerys stopped walking and let the tears fall down his face. Elia sighed and picked him up, placing him on her hip. He was always small for his age but even so she would not be able to carry him long, despite her health being better as of late.

 _‘A good omen. The ceremony to Lady Cersei was most smiled upon by the Gods. So much so that even Queen Elia has benefited from it.’_ She had wanted to cuff the septon who said so.

She took him to a bench and sat down with him on her lap, rubbing her hand up and down his back.

“Shh, it’ll be alright, little wolf.” She cooed, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“I-I don’t understand.” He mumbled through his tears.

“Why do they hate me so?” He asked. Elia sighed internally. She had known Rhaegar could not see Jae for himself since he was a babe. She hoped he would have gotten over it by now but the more Jae grew, the more he looked like Lyanna and so the less Rhaegar seemed to be able to stand the sight of him. He was an embodiment of his failures. He failed to get the princess he wanted, he failed to get Lyanna, he almost destroyed the realm and even now, seven years later, it wasn’t completely whole or without it’s fractures.

Elia tried not to hesitate to answer. Rhaella would probably know how to answer this question. She was wise beyond her years, always with a piece of pertinent advice that she just seemed to know that Elia needed. But she was gone, she had been for a while now, ever since Daenerys was born. But she had died happy, Rhaella. Her last few months were the best of her life. She’d even started sending ravens back and forth with her Bonifer before she died. The Queen Mother died with a smile on her face after extracting a promise from Elia to protect her children. Now Elia was stuck surrounded by panderers and sycophants, by dragons, lions and liars and she had to protect her family.

“They don’t hate you.” Jae gave her a look of disbelief at that.

“At least your father doesn’t. He’s just… hard to reach sometimes, especially to his family.”

“He spends time with Rhae and Egg all the time. Viserys says that it’s because I killed my birth mother.” Elia restrained an eye-roll.

“Your first mistake is listening to anything Viserys says. Your second is not coming to me first. If you did, I would’ve told you it wasn’t your fault. She died because she didn’t have a midwife there to help her through it.”

“But Daenerys’ mother died too and she had a midwife and maesters with her.” Elia paused there before taking Jaehaerys’ face in her palm.

“Listen to me, sometimes things just happen and we can try all we might to stop it but we can’t always do anything to change how things end up. Your birth mother died but one of the last things she got to do was bring you into the world so I’m sure she didn’t regret it.” Elia said, brushing her fingers through Jaehaerys’ curly hair.

“Rhaegar is still hurt by it and Cersei is… well, she is a Westerman. She has quite narrow views. But you have your siblings and your cousins and your aunts and uncles—”

“And you?”

“Of course, sweetling. Is that even a question that needs asking?” She replied, leaning forward to press another kiss to his forehead. She was about to stand and return to the main part of the gardens when the bushes nearby suddenly rustled. She stood up instantly, sliding Jae off her lap and pushing him behind her, her body on high alert for a possible threat.

"Mama?" Jae said with confusion due to the swift change in her countenance. She relaxed as she saw Jaime come out from the trees, his white cape secured to his black and red armor.

“Ser Jaime!” Jae said excitedly, running off to greet the man happily.

“Hello, little prince. Are you defending the queen from ne’er-do-wells and ill-wishers?” He asked the boy. Jae nodded his head, a serious look on his face.

“Of course, Ser. I will protect Mother from the monsters.”

“Monsters come in many forms. Remember that, lad. Besides that, I know you could make a fine knight one day. And I’ve got just the thing to help you along.” Jaime pulled out a small wooden sword from behind his back and Elia felt a smile touch her lips as Jae looked at it reverently. He was still only seven and he had just started training a year prior but did not have his own practice sword just yet. Rhaegar gifted Rhaenys and Aegon with one when they began training. Ned fashioned ones for Robb and Allyria of his own hand. Even Randyll gave one to Sam, who it was clear was more into his books than he would ever be a sword, but Rhaegar had not bequeathed one to Jae yet. He had ignored him as he was wont to do, leaving his upbringing and maintenance to Elia alone. Well, almost alone. Ned watched out for his nephew and Jaime was also a huge help.

Jae looked back at Elia for permission and she nodded her head. He took the wooden sword from the knight and held it aloft like it was made of gold.

“Thank you, Ser.” He said, his voice filled with genuine gratitude. Elia walked up behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Let’s go back so you can show the others your new present, huh?” Jae nodded enthusiastically, running ahead of them to return to the main part of the garden.

“Thank you, Ser Jaime. I was going to have one fashioned for him but I think receiving one from you is all the better.” Elia said as they began walking back, side-by-side.

“He’s a good child. You’ve done a good job with him.”

“As have you. I didn’t teach him to hold a sword. Though, I’m sure Oberyn will have something to say about both his nephews and his niece wielding swords with no spear training whatsoever.”

“I’m not much for spears… or poison.” Elia threw him a look at that but Jaime just shrugged lightly in response. That incident had been years before and though Oberyn had not returned to Dorne yet following Doran’s banishment, he still visited King’s Landing all the time and sometimes with his girls in tow.

“Speaking of brothers, how’s yours?”

“He is well enough. Still as bright as ever and has more wit and intellect in his littlest finger than I do in my whole body. Our father doesn’t see that though, all he sees is a dwarf who killed his mother in childbirth.” Elia’s mood soured almost immediately.

“Yes, Tywin Lannister always did have very specific views, didn’t he?” She quipped back. That was the man who ordered her and her children massacred. She would never forget, even if Rhaegar seemed to have. Jaime did not forget either. Elia turned as his hand brushed against hers.

“I’m sorry to bring him up. I wasn’t thinking.” Elia smiled tremulously in return.

“There is no need for you to apologize. You have always been an attentive guard, Ser.” Elia replied.

“I did get something for you too.” Elia looked at him curiously as he produced a perfume bottle from his pocket. Elia reached out and took it, sniffing it briefly before smiling at the blonde man.

“Blood orange.”

“A Myrish merchant stopped at Lannisport while I was there. He happened to have that at what I’m sure is triplicate the price in Dorne but I thought you might like it.”

“I do. Thank you.” She said, gracing him with another smile as they made it back to the main gardens where Jae was already showing Robb and Aegon his new toy. Rhaegar was watching them wordlessly and looked up at Elia when she returned with Jaime. There was something in his eyes. It was always there in moments like these, moments where the children seemed happy and content in their world and Elia was smiling and it was all nothing to do with him. She sometimes thought that Rhaegar felt left out in his own family, felt pushed aside but then she would think of all he had done to make it that way for himself and she would not feel bad. He had Cersei now and soon he would have his precious Visenya, what did he have to feel badly about?

**~*~*~**

Except he would not.

Cersei’s labor was long and hard. Her screams could be heard from across the keep. Elia tried to offer some assistance as she’d been through it before but the woman did not want her there so Elia stayed with the children who were frightened and terrified at Cersei’s pain despite how mean she was to them. When Elia would venture towards the corridor, she would see Rhaegar pacing outside the door with Jaime nearby standing stoically while Viserys sat on a bench, trying to distract his brother from his worry. It must be déjà vu for Rhaegar. This was the third woman who was birthing his children, who he was waiting on to see if she would give life to his prophecy or give him disappointment.

Elia should’ve been more concerned about the almost vicious delight she felt at learning that Cersei had birthed twin boys, Aerion and Daeron, but what was the point of examining all the times she felt joy at Rhaegar’s short-comings?

**~*~*~**

Rhaegar shut himself away like a sulking child for a time after the twins were born but Elia’s delight was short-lived because soon after, the nightmares came back. Every night in her dreams she would see countless men and women burning in the throne room whilst Aerys watched in sick fascination. She would hear Rhaella’s screams, those born of her rape at her husband’s hands and during her last time on the birthing bed melding so she could not tell the difference. She would see Aerys standing in her doorway, his long, gnarled fingernails like claws beside him as he stared Elia down with equal parts loathing and arousal. She would feel the horror and fear as she watched Amory Lorch grab her children’s faces and Gregor Clegane standing over her, his hard cock already free from his breeches, a cruel manic look on his face.

In her dreams, Jaime doesn’t save her. In her dreams, she can feel Gregor Clegane force his way into her. She can hear Rhaenys’ screams and Aegon’s cries. She can see the moment that Lorch plunges his blade into her daughter’s chest over and over again until her screams fade to nothing. She can see Clegane crush her son’s head until it pops like a melon. She can feel when his fingers dig into her eyes and the pressure in her head builds and builds until there is suddenly nothing but darkness.

Her eyes popped open, flying around her dark bedroom wildly until there was a tug on her hand and she looked over to see Jae standing by her bedside, a look of wide-eyed concern on his face.

“Jon? What’s wrong? It’s late.”

“I heard you screaming.” He explained. His room was closer to hers than Egg or Rhae’s, Rhaegar’s choice.

“I was having a bad dream. There is no need to worry.” She explained, rubbing a hand over her face. He stared at her contemplatively before climbing into her bed.

She felt some amusement tug at her as noticed he had his wooden sword in hand.

“I will protect you from the monsters, Mother.” He proclaimed. Elia felt a smile tug at her lips now.

“I shall truly know peace then with a knight as true as you protecting me, Ser Jon.” She replied, laying down in bed with her son curled into her side. She managed some sleep with Jae there, if fitfully, but the images stayed seared to her eyelids and on her mind the whole day.

Her ladies noticed her disquiet but put it down to Cersei giving birth and imbued her with empty words about her place not being usurped. All they really did was ply her with more worry than anything else, pointing out things she hadn’t thought of before. Cersei had two heirs and if something should happen to Aegon and the Queen Consort managed to convince Rhaegar to disinherit Jaehaerys, her son would be on the throne. She would be Queen Mother. She would suddenly have the power.

Those worries followed Elia as much as the dreams did to bed the next night and she found the dream reoccurring but not just the War of the Usurper ending horribly for her, she could see in her mind Cersei killing Aegon, her little boy’s body too still and angelic. She could see Jaehaerys banished to the wintry wasteland of The Wall to live out his days for crimes he never committed. She could see Rhaenys forced to marry some old man like Walder Frey and shuffled off to live a life of sadness while Elia was helpless to do anything.

She found herself being shaken awake once more but this time it was Jaime hovering over her rather than her son.

“Ser Jaime, what are you…” Elia trailed off, her voice breaking a little as her throat felt rubbed raw.

“Prince Jaehaerys asked me to guard your door tonight. He was worried. He wanted you safe from the monsters, he said. I don’t know how much help I’ll be from the ones that plague you though.” Elia settled back into the bed, her eyes staring at the ceiling above her.

“I didn’t know the dreams still happened.” Jaime said after a long silence.

“I’ll never forget. They fade sometimes, recede to the very edges of my mind and then they come back full force with no explanation why.”

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Elia asked with bemusement.

“I did not save you, not completely.”

“At that point, Ser, it was already too late.” Another long silence stretched between them before Jaime went to leave the room but Elia swiftly grabbed onto his arm, stopping him.

“Don’t. Don’t leave.” She said in a low tone. Jaime paused, his body stiffening.

“Elia, the king is here.”

“He’s still off sulking about the birth of his male heirs. Stay with me, please.” She replied. Jaime’s body loosened before he sat back down on the edge of the bed. Elia sat up, her black hair falling into her face in loose waves, and pulled Jaime towards her, pressing her lips to his.

This was not the first time they had done this, nor the second or third or even the fifth or sixth. She could not say exactly when it began. It definitely didn’t start until after whatever he had going on with Cersei ended. Elia never pried but she noticed that their countenance and arguments spoke more to lovers than siblings, at least in the beginning, but she supposed it ended when Cersei began pursuing Rhaegar. How ironic then that her twin should fall into the queen’s bed while she fell into the king’s. But Elia’s relationship with Jaime was not one born of lust for power but because they understood each other, having survived those last few years in King’s Landing under Aerys’ reign. They were among those left behind by Rhaegar. Jaime was in that room at Maegor’s Holdfast and saw what almost happened to her and the children. Jaime knew about the nightmares and the fears and doubts that plagued her because Jaime cared enough about her to ask. She didn’t know if she would say it was love, she would never be so quick to relinquish herself to that again after Rhaegar tore her heart apart but it was comfortable and it made her feel good and light and happy if for some brief moments.

**~*~*~**

Weeks passed before Rhaegar finally stopped throwing whatever tantrum he was over having male children rather than his Visenya and Cersei emerged from the birthing bed, glowing golden even more than before. She and Rhaegar allowed all of the children who lived in the keep to meet the babies even though Jae and Ashara’s girls were not allowed to hold them. Elia was sitting in a corner observing four of Rhaegar’s kingsguards. Addam Marbrand, Aurane Velaryon, Caspian Celtigar and Adrian Redfort secured the four corners of the room with serious looks on their faces. She wondered what trouble they thought he could run into during a visit with children but left them to it as Ashara, Melessa and Petra approached her with varying levels of misery on their faces.

“What’s all this?” Elia asked with amusement. Ashara looked at her like she had grown a second head.

“What do you mean? Our moonblood.” Petra said, unusually discreet.

“We usually all get it at the same time but yours starts before us. Have you not gotten it?” Melessa asked. It hadn’t occurred to Elia until then that indeed she hadn’t had her moonblood but that was not so unusual, she could be irregular at times, but it didn’t come that week or the one after or the one after that and as she began to vomit into her chamber pot in the morning she knew she must face facts.

And even that put her at some loss because it was supposed to be impossible. Birthing Rhae almost completely drained her and birthing Egg all but killed her, she wasn’t supposed to be able to become pregnant with another child after that. Yes, it had been years and she supposed that her health had been on an upswing as of late but it was still meant to be impossible. And what was she to do with the child? It was Jaime’s, she knew that much. She hadn’t laid with Rhaegar in some time. He would know if she had the child that he was not the father. Could she rid herself of the child? Could she bring herself to do it? That came with its own risks and could just as well kill her but having the child could kill her as well.

That night she had a dream of a little girl. A little girl who looked almost just like Elia, Dornish coloring that was lighter than Elia’s just like Rhae’s. However, rather than having Rhaegar’s purple eyes like her sister, the girl had Elia’s black orbs. Elia could hear the girl’s name whispered in her head in Rhaegar’s voice,

_'Visenya’_

Even in her sleep she felt satisfaction that this girl who was not Rhaegar’s was looked upon by him as if she were his saving grace. She wondered what his face would reflect if he knew the truth.

In her waking hours, she was filled with turmoil. She felt a number of things at wanting to have the child as a form of revenge against Rhaegar, even if only in her own head: shame, guilt, longing, want. Her dreams had brought these feelings on before, feelings she had no way to fight in her sleep. She had dreamt of Rhaegar dead many times. She used to dream of Lyanna dead too but the older Jaehaerys grew the more like Lyanna he looked and so those dreams turned to nightmares, but Rhaegar dead had been a common feature and a saving grace from the nightmares of Maegor’s Holdfast and Aerys. In reality, she could not say how she would react if Rhaegar died and she didn’t know that she could allow him to love a child that wasn’t his without his knowledge that it wasn’t. At least he had allowed her as much truth as she dared ask for when it came to Jae’s conception. 

She found herself standing outside his bedroom door soon after. She had not been there in some time. It felt like years but it was probably months, but never without the children anymore. She felt hesitant to knock on his door but the choice was taken from her as it suddenly swung open and she was face to face with Cersei and Rhaegar.

“Elia.” Rhaegar said with surprise.

“Your Grace. I wished to speak with you.” She said, her eyes flickering to Cersei whose face was red with what looked like anger.

“I was taking my leave anyway.” She said, walking past Elia, her shoulder knocking into hers as she went. Elia’s eyes followed her before turning to Rhaegar who still stared at her with surprise.

“What did you do to manage that? You two seem like such a happy couple.” Elia said, a sarcastic edge to her voice.

“We just… had a disagreement about some things.” Rhaegar replied, opening the door to allow her entry. Elia walked into the room, her eyes casting around looking for changes. He changed the curtains on the window and his desk was new she noted. She liked this one better.

“Things?” She questioned, turning to face him.

“I… I told her about the prophecy. It was not what she wanted to hear after providing me with two male heirs.” Elia huffed a breath of amusement.

“No, after laboring for nigh on two days I should think not.”

“This prophecy, it’s the most important thing in my life.” Rhaegar said, his eyes slightly glassy as he stared into space. Elia knew the look for what it was. It wasn’t one of madness, at least not the kind that afflicted Aerys. It was the look of dreamers, of people who had little to no concept of what reality was. What did he even know about any of his family beyond how they fit and worked into his prophecy? Still, to hear him admit what she already knew did sting, even after all this time. Rhaegar seemed to realize this as he came back to himself and a look of regret passed his face.

“I didn’t mean—”

“You meant exactly what you said. You just didn’t expect to say it out loud. In truth, I didn’t expect you to admit it either. Do try to make sure none of the children hear you say that, I fear it would break their little hearts though I’m sure Jon at least is already used to it from you.” She said simply.

“Jaehaerys, his name is not Jon.”

“He’d beg to differ and so would Lyanna if you remember her anymore. Strange, isn’t it? All this time, everyone that’s been lost and it’s never enough. It still somehow comes back to you and this prophecy. I should’ve burned the book and your grandfather’s mad ramblings about it when I had the chance. I should’ve burned it when I burned your harp all those years ago.”

“That’s where it went, the harp my mother gave me, you burnt it?” Rhaegar asked with some shocked hurt. Elia was not surprised, he was always shocked when she was ever anything but silently suffering.

“Of course I did. You ran off. You left it behind, the harp your mother gave you, so what did you truly care for it or her for that matter? You left her alone with Aerys, same as you left me and the children and now you’ve left Jon or were never present for him, I can’t tell which anymore. I’m left to pick up the pieces every time you break him. He may not share my blood but Jon is truly my son, a boy after my own heart, he keeps hoping that you’ll change your mind one day. That one day you’ll see him and love him and that you’ll look at him the way you do Egg and Rhae but he can’t know that your reasons go so far beyond just Lyanna’s death. It’s your bloody prophecy, your precious Visenya. You pay attention to no one and nothing save your poems and dreams.” Rhaegar continued staring at her. What was the point of this? Why was Elia even there? What courtesy did she owe him? He never showed any to her. He just showed up after a war with a child he placed in her arms and was having her raise almost by herself. Perhaps she should do the same to him, simply birth the child and let the chips fall where they may.

She moved to walk towards the door but as she passed him, Rhaegar suddenly grabbed her arm and stopped her from leaving.

“Wait.”

“Why?”

“You… you wanted to talk to me.”

“I did but I’ve changed my mind.” 

“Elia…” He trailed off, shaking his head with a humorless laugh.

“I haven’t seen you alone in my room in years. This used to be ours, ours alone. I… sometimes I do wish that I’d never found those books, that I never investigated it, that we never went to that tourney, that we could go back to how we were before. I know you said I would no longer have a wife in you but we were friends once, not just lovers. We were good together, weren’t we?” He asked as if he were desperate for that affirmation. Memories of them long past flooded Elia’s head and she supposed she still had that weakness for Rhaegar that she saw in Jaehaerys because she could not help but soften, even if only minutely.

“Yes, once. A lifetime ago it feels like.”

“How did we…?”

“That’s something you should look into the mirror and ask yourself.”

“… I miss you.” Elia scoffed in response.

“I do, it’s true. I… I’m not the same without you by my side, in my ear. Nothing’s the same.” Rhaegar sounded like a child. There was always a childlike quality to him, a little boy who wanted to run away from the world with only his harp in hand and live his life on his own. A boy who still had barely any idea how to deal with his emotions and adversity. She supposed that was down to Aerys and even Rhaella but Elia was not Rhaegar’s mother, she had children of her own to raise.

“You’ve got Cersei now, you’re not alone.”

“She’s not you. Elia…” His lips pressed to hers was something of a shock and surprise. She pushed him away at first and he didn’t fight her but something stirred in her, something decrepit and long thought dead and she went back to him. When he took her that night it wasn’t like Jaime. Jaime took her slowly and thoroughly, taking her apart a piece at a time, with care and time they didn’t have and that was a part of the thrill of it. The knowing that any moment they could be caught only made them want to go all the slower, prolong the tension. It was not even like how they were in the beginning, inexperienced fumbling in the dark and laughter over their ineptitudes. This was fast and hard and hot and completely pleasurable.

They lasted a few weeks that way. It was not like they were before, more than not they just had sex, any conversation they tried to have filled with stunted words and barbed sentences, so they did not speak very much about anything. Soon every time she went to his chambers, Cersei was there with her twins and she refused to actively share a bed with her husband and so they drifted again. When she finally went to a maester to have her pregnancy confirmed she was sure to make sure he did not relay to the king how far along she was.

Everyone was surprised by the news, none more so than Rhaegar himself. The children were delighted, Cersei was livid, her brothers and Ashara were worried, Jaime was terrified but Elia was serene. The pregnancy did not drain her the way the others did, did not force her abed as often and if she was confined Rhae, Egg and Jae spent as much time in her room with her as possible, never allowing her to lift a finger.

When she did give birth, it was a long and bloody process and more than once she thought it would be the end of her. By the end of it she held her daughter in her arms, her coal black eyes staring up at her under tufts of black hair.

Rhaegar named her Visenya with tears in his eyes and something that looked suspiciously like love when he gazed at Elia. She wanted to laugh at the absurdity of it. What must her husband be thinking as he stared down at her holding what he thought was the daughter he longed for? After Lyanna Stark, after Cersei Lannister, here the girl was. Rhaegar’s Visenya. Lannister cheekbones and all.


	3. 299 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The children are growing into adults which brings new challenges and surprises. Elia and Rhaegar's relationship continues to be as complicated as ever.

**299 AC**

Elia had always wanted a lot of children. Spending her days surrounded by playmates in the Water Gardens and the words of her mother regarding her duty as a woman had primed her for that. Even with that, she could admit that the number of children that now flitted around the Red Keep was ridiculous. Oberyn had dropped in on the royal family, completely unannounced as was his custom because he knew it annoyed Rhaegar that the Red Viper of Dorne could manage to slip into the city and arrive at the gates of the keep without alerting a solitary person to his presence. It chaffed her husband even more so now because Oberyn had managed to do it with his paramour, the Sand Snakes and Arianne, Quentyn and Trystane to boot.

The children were excited though. They did not get to spend much time with their cousins but they all got along well. Elia remembered a time when it was not so smooth. Oberyn was not pleased in the beginning that Elia raised Rhaegar’s child. He felt it was an insult to her honor. After he found Ellaria, who acted as a mother to his older children, he was much more understanding about things and called Jaehaerys “nephew”.

Rhaenys fit right in with her cousins, especially because she was as fierce and dedicated to weapons training as they were. She was often bringing Allyria along with her for spear training with Obara or learning how to throw blades with Nymeria. She wondered if Rhaegar regretted allowing Rhae to train with the boys. At nearly nineteen, she was more a warrior than Aegon was now.

Aegon was fast friends with Quentyn and Trystane, learning Volantenese from the older boy and cyvasse from the younger. She could walk past his bedroom now and find him and Loras sitting down for hours on end playing the board game. She would be surprised at the patience if it were anyone other than Egg. Young he may be, but he was always understanding and had a good head for politics. He’d be a just king, she knew already.

Jaehaerys found himself in the company of Tyene and Sarella more times than not. The two girls were a lesson in contrasts: Tyene with her pale skin and long wavy blonde hair and delicate features and a sweet smile that might as well be a weapon on its own. Then there was Sarella with her dark, ebony skin and rough-textured hair and sharp features and eyes open and expressive, always holding curiosity at everything she saw. Samwell was, as always, a constant presence by her youngest son’s side and with as learned as he was, he and Sarella got along great, constantly debating this book or that passage. Tyene, for her part, seemed to be trying to seduce Jae. Elia wanted to tell her niece she was wasting her time. Her son only had eyes for the Tyrell girl but Tyene would figure that out soon enough on her own.

Visenya was often running around causing all kinds of mayhem with Dorea, Loreza, Alysane and Alanna. She was a wild one, her youngest. Rhaegar thought it was the dragon’s blood in her. Jaime thought it was the lion’s blood. Elia rather thought it was the sun that lit the fire under her daughter’s feet, kept her running, and it was the spear that kept her sharp and oft times prickly.

The visit from Oberyn did not just serve to overflow the castle, which was already full to bursting, with children but also present an opportunity for Viserys to meet his betrothed, Arianne. Viserys and Daenerys were visiting from Dragonstone for a short while. Daenerys seemed quite pleased to be in the company of other children. She grew up in King’s Landing until Rhaegar sent she and Viserys back to Dragonstone. She must’ve been lonely on that island with no family but her cruel older brother.

Arianne and Viserys should’ve been married already but the meeting had been postponed time and time again. Elia soon realized why. The meeting between Arianne and Viserys went about as well as anyone with half a brain figured it would. Viserys was his usual arrogant self. Arianne had no shortage of arrogance herself. The two clashed and butt heads more than not, screeching at one another like a pair of toddlers rather than 23-year-old adults. It brought cringes to the faces of anyone near them. Rhaegar didn’t seem worried about it but Elia recognized the willfulness in her niece. It was the same willfulness she saw in Rhae. Rhae who should’ve been betrothed by now but had found a way to subvert every suggestion made or rumored about that she heard of by embarrassing her prospect or making herself seem utterly unattractive. Elia was certain Rhaegar allowed it because he planned to marry Aegon to Rhaenys and Visenya, have them be the original conquerors come again.

It wasn’t going to happen, Elia was sure of that. Whatever her feelings on her children marrying one another for no reason other than Rhaegar’s songs and scribbles, they had no intentions of doing so. In fact, Rhae had no intentions of marrying anyone save for one if Elia wasn’t wrong when she spotted her daughter sneaking out of Robb Stark’s bedroom with kiss-swollen lips night after night. And Aegon’s match would be handled most delicately by Elia herself if she wasn’t wrong about the gleam she caught in her son’s eye when he stared at his friend Loras.

It was to be expected, Elia supposed: Rhae and Robb, Egg and Loras, Jae and Margaery. They could not have so many boys and girls of age with one another constantly together and not expect them to find themselves feeling emotions and urges beyond simple, childish friendship. Her two sons were fast nearing adulthood now and Rhaenys was a woman grown. Matches needed to be made and made correctly. Rhaegar had no idea what any of his children really wanted or how to make sure both their happiness and the realm was preserved. He wasn’t after both so of course he would not know. He didn’t seem to notice much about his family more and more these days, save for Visenya who he coddled and cherished above the others as his miracle child, his proof of prophecy given life. Little did he know. He’d see the truth if he looked closely at the girl, would see no Targaryen features in her face but the Martell blood overpowered the Lannister blood in her youngest mostly. She looked like Elia’s spitting image with echoes enough to Rhae and Egg that people simply accepted that she was Rhaegar’s, giving no thought to Jaime Lannister at all. But Rhaegar never saw things he didn’t want to see, especially where his family was concerned.

Case in point: Viserys.

Viserys troubled her. He was vile as a child years ago after Rhaella died, an entitled brat of a prince. But now he was cruel and almost manic. He threatened people for the littlest things. He constantly spoke down to Aegon as if he were not to be his king. He was an obvious bad influence on Aerion, the little boy following in his uncle’s callous footsteps and alienating himself from his half-siblings and even his much more sweet-mannered twin to a lesser extent. Lysa had reported that Lord Baelish told her Viserys had a penchant for beating his whores which was good for Baelish’s business as the Prince of Dragonstone had to shell out more money frequently for his compulsions but bad for the whores under his abuse. She noticed that Daenerys was meek around him, meeker than usual anyway. She seemed to wither under his gaze. Elia had her suspicions, though she saw no marks on the girl.

She was not particularly happy to have Viserys there but she promised Rhaella she’d care for her children. Rhaegar was no child and truthfully Viserys was a man grown now but Dany was like a flower, Elia observed. She was quieter than before, her smiles meager at best. Cersei seemed to take a wicked pleasure in watching the girl slowly wilt and trail off into silence. Out of sight, out of mind was all the better for her. Dany seemed to enjoy not being seen and scrutinized too much but she was not antisocial. Margaery attached herself to Dany quickly, striking their old friendship back up. Arya and Oberyn’s Elia were good, boisterous influences, poking and prodding at Dany in the way younger siblings did that could bring a begrudging smile to Dany’s face. Dany also spent a fair amount of time with Quentyn and Jae, all of whom were quieter souls and so they seemed to enjoy each other’s company. Wherever Margaery was Jae tended to be and vice versa though so that was not surprising. What was surprising was how well Dany and Arianne got along. Arianne would often take the younger girl away and chat her up about this or that in private. She was sure her niece was plotting something, she did not know what but she thought it had something to do with Viserys who Arianne hated more and more every day. She could not blame her, especially after what she had walked in on the other day.

She was passing by the corridor where one of the children’s playrooms were when she heard scuffling and struggling and outraged cries. She went towards the noise with much concern. As she walked down the hallway, Quentyn came out of the room, his arm around Dany’s shoulders who was obviously crying. She paused as Quentyn briefly met her eyes before continuing on. She approached the room and pushed the door open, freezing when she took in the scene. Jae was on the floor struggling under Viserys’ weight as the elder boy tried to hit his face. Aerion was egging them on.

“Punch the uppity git, Uncle.” Aerion said, a gleeful smile on his face. Daeron knocked his shoulder into his twin’s.

“Stop it. He’s our brother.”

“He’s not my brother, all he is is Father’s urchin off some Northern savage. He’s just a bastard.” Aerion replied, spitting the last word like it was the lowest thing in the world. She wondered that a nine-year-old could speak with such venom and hatred. Daeron obviously wondered at it as well before shaking his head, his blonde hair falling into his purple eyes. He approached Viserys and Jae and started pulling at Viserys’ arm. Viserys lashed out, pushing the boy so he fell on his back. The older boy raised his hand to hit Jae again but Elia shook out of her stupor. She walked into the room and stopped Viserys, her hand wrapping around his wrist before he could lower his it again. He looked up at her with a sneer that turned to some surprise as he realized it was her. She saw a wealth of emotion pass through his eyes, everything from anger to fear before he tempered it with disgust and defiance.

“Don’t touch me.” He snarled at her, scrabbling up and stepping away from her. Elia looked down at Jae who would not meet her gaze. His lip was busted and she could tell he would have a bruise under his eye. His knuckles were already red as well and as she looked back at Viserys she saw a bruise on his cheek.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Elia asked, her voice deathly calm and her eyes set in a hard glare. Fear flashed in Viserys’ face once more before disappearing.

“I don’t have to answer to you. You’re just my brother’s broodmare.” Jae stepped in front of Elia then.

“Don’t talk about my mother like that.” He warned, his voice as cold and hard as Elia’s had been.

“Your mother is dead because of you, _Jaehaerys_. That woman behind you isn’t your mother and she’s even less deserving of my attention than my brother’s whore queen.” Aerion and Daeron made noises of outrage at the slight against their mother whilst Jae went to take a step towards his uncle, probably to strike up their fight again, but Elia placed a hand on his shoulder stopping him. She stepped around her son and approached the entitled prince who seemed to shrink minutely under her blazing glare.

“You can call me whatever you like, Viserys. I don’t care. I know myself. However, if you ever put your hands on Jon or any of my other children again I will have you stripped of your title, named Waters and shipped off to Essos so fast you’ll barely know it’s happening when it does. Do you understand me?” Viserys scoffed in response. Elia’s hand quickly lashed out and grabbed the younger man’s face, her nails digging into his flesh.

“Do you understand me?” He glared down at her before his face shifted to discomfort at her grip and he wordlessly nodded. She let him go and watched him brush a hand against his face. Her fingernails had cut into his flesh and a bead of blood formed from the wound and trickled down his skin. He stared at the blood on his fingers for long enough to worry her before he shot her a look and stalked out of the room angrily. Aerion paused, glancing at Daeron, before running off after his uncle. Elia shook her head at it. He would grow to be a problem without proper influence. Cersei wasn’t a proper influence, Viserys wasn’t either and Rhaegar was barely more of a father to his older twin son as he was to Jae. They needed a proper parent. Elia wouldn’t even mind guiding young Aerion down a better path, helping to raise him. She’d done so with Jae after-all. Cersei would hardly ever allow Elia around her children however, let alone let her mother them. Still, she looked at Daeron, the young boy glancing between she and Jae and shifting nervously. Elia wondered that such a sweet boy could be born of a woman as vicious as Cersei and a man as absentminded as Rhaegar but in truth Rhaegar was a sweet man, a kind one even now that the prophecy overtook everything else.

“Are you alright? I saw him push you.” She asked. Daeron nodded in response.

“I’m okay, Queen Elia. I tried to stop him but…”

“It’s alright. I know you would if you could.” Elia replied, ruffling the boy’s hair lightly and earning a smile in response from her stepson. Daeron walked over to his older half-brother with a slightly sheepish expression.

“I’m sorry about Aerion. He’s strange sometimes. Stranger with Uncle Viserys here but he knows you’re our brother, Jon. He just… forgets sometimes.” Jae gave the younger boy a smile.

“You don’t have to apologize for him. If you start now, you’ll be doing it for the rest of your life so don’t.” Daeron took in his brother’s words with wide eyes. Elia felt a ghost of a smile on her lips. Daeron may have parents that left much to be desired but perhaps his siblings could make up that difference, Elia hoped anyway. She’d hate to see the little boy lose his gentle soul, even if it wouldn’t do him favors in a place like King’s Landing. Daeron nodded at Jae’s sage words before giving him a quick hug and running out of the room.

Elia approached her son and lifted his face, her thumb brushing against the drying blood on his lips.

“What was that about anyway?” Jae’s eyes glanced to the left quickly and his nostrils flared, telling her he was about to lie to her.

“Nothing. It’s not important.” He replied. Her children didn’t lie to her often so it concerned her that he was lying about this but she decided not to pull his teeth about it and instead brought him to the maester to be looked over. He’d tell her in his own time.

She did not have to wait long.

Elia sat in front of her mirror brushing her hair before going to sleep when a small, hesitant knock came at the door.

“It’s Jon. May I come in?” She heard on the other side of the door. She bid her son entry and Jae walked into the room with a look of conflict on his face.

“What’s the matter?” Jae shrugged lightly in response. Elia nodded to herself, she’d have to coax it out of him then.

“Help me with my hair, will you?” Jae nodded as Elia sat in the chair before her vanity, handing the brush to her son. They used to do this all time when he was younger. His hair used to be much longer and with his soft face Rhaegar did not like it, it made him look too effeminate he said, too pretty. Jae liked it that way so Elia never forced him to cut or trim it if he didn’t want. She used to brush and braid his hair along with Rhae’s before they went to bed so it didn’t tangle and in turn they would do hers together. As he grew older, he began cutting it to cheek-length and pulling it back before bed, so ending their ritual but he was here now.

He brushed through her shiny locks gently, making sure there were no knots as he went along. As he did, she wracked her brain for what could be bothering him.

“Is it your father?” She asked. He didn’t bother asking what she meant, just shook his head in response.

“Have you dreamt of Lyanna again?” Another headshake.

“Is it Margaery?” Jae blushed but shook his head.

“Are you having an argument with Egg or Robb?”

“No.”

“Viserys?” Jae paused then, his fingers stuttering in her hair before he continued running them through the tresses so he could part it in sections to braid it.

“Ah. Well, Viserys is a bother to everyone. What’s he done now?” Jaehaerys said nothing for a long while, his fingers plaiting her hair before tying off the end with a band so it didn’t loosen. She allowed him his silence, strutting over to her bed and letting him follow. She laid down on her side on the bed, propping herself up on her elbow. He sat in front of her, leaning against her stomach lightly as he wrung his fingers together nervously before he seemingly steeled himself.

“I will marry Daenerys.” He said suddenly. That threw Elia for a complete loop. She knew she was right in thinking her son to have affections for Margaery so where was this coming from? And why did his voice sound like that? Grimly determined?

“What are you talking about?”

“The king will make Egg marry our sisters when Enya’s of age. I don’t know what betrothal he will have in mind for me but I will tell him that I will marry Daenerys.”

“I’m not blind, you know. I see the way you look at Margaery. You like her. There’s nothing to stop your betrothal.” Except Alerie and Olenna who would want Margaery to be queen but left to Rhaegar that wouldn’t happen. Jae paused before answering.

“I don’t like Marge, I love her.” He answered. If she were anyone else she might scoff at it, her son of one and five proclaiming himself in love. She would ask him what he truly even knew about love but Jae had always been the most realistic of her children, always the most grounded in reality. If he said he was in love then she believed him, so this proclamation made no sense.

“Then why are you suddenly so determined to marry Dany? And what does it have to do with Viserys?” He stared down at his lap and didn't answer her.

"Jon."

"She made me promise not to tell." She could see that that fact caused her son much pain. She brushed her fingers through his curls and stroked a soft hand over his cheek before gently pulling on his chin so they were looking at one another.

"I know you and Dany are quite close. Promises are important to you, as they should be. Sometimes though, better judgement must be put first. Especially with something like this. I want to help you and I want to help Daenerys, but if you don't tell me what's going on then I can't do anything about whatever is wrong." Jae heaved a heavy breath before speaking.

“Viserys says that Dany belongs to him. That, as is our family’s customs, she will be his even if he marries Princess Arianne. But he’s horrible to her. He puts her down and makes fun of her all the time. And... he hits her. She’s shown me the bruises on her back and on her stomach and her chest, where people won’t see. She says he sneaks into her room at night and tells her that she’s his. She says she has been hiding her moonblood for months because he has told her that when she flowers, she will be his in every way. He threatens her every night and… and he touches her. She’s afraid of him but she doesn’t think His Grace will care. She thinks King Rhaegar will give her to Viserys like Grandma Rhaella was given to Aerys the Mad, like so many other Targaryen women were given to their brothers against their will. But… but if I were to marry Daenerys then I could keep her safe.” Elia felt a part of her heart break. She had failed. She was failing to keep her promise to Rhaella but it was harder to keep her children safe when one child was hurting the other and another did not seem to care or was too blind to see it. However, she also felt pride. Her son was willing to put his own happiness and feelings aside for the good of someone else because that was who he was.

“You want to know something, Jon?” Elia asked after a moment. He looked at her curiously.

“It’s moments like these that mystify me because I can hardly believe that I’ve raised a son as good and kind and selfless as you.” A blush colored his cheeks as he looked down. Elia lifted his face so his grey eyes met her black ones.

“But you don’t have to throw yourself on a knife for Dany. You needn’t have worried yourself over this. All you had to do was come to me. I’m glad you did. I’ll handle everything. That’s what I’m here for.” She reassured him. His brow creased in confusion.

“But how? Viserys is—”

“Viserys is fifth in line for the throne and believes himself much more important and smart than he actually is. Do not worry yourself. You will not have to marry Daenerys and she does not belong to Viserys. Trust me, it’s already fixed. I want you to find Ser Jaime or Ser Barristan before you go to bed and tell them that I wish for them to guard Dany’s door tonight and not let Viserys in if he should come.” She replied, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He nodded after a moment before standing up and walking to the door.

“Mother?” He said, turning to her.

“Hmm?”

“Thank you.” Elia smiled back at him.

“You don’t have to thank me, my little wolf. I’m your mother.” He smiled at that before continuing out the room. Elia let her face fall into a frown once he was gone. It was worse with Viserys than she thought. She knew he had a sense of entitlement to him that seemed to know no bounds. Watching Viserys reminded her frighteningly of the Blackfyre rebellions. She did not want to see another war in her lifetime, not after Robert’s rebellion. She did not want to see the realm torn apart once more, people choosing sides and dying in droves. She did not want her family to be ripped apart in that way again. It was barely holding on now, true enough. It was stitched together loosely, the threads coming out in places, but it was still her family and protecting them was her prime initiative, even if it meant against other family members.

She could not go to Rhaegar. Jae was right, they couldn’t trust him to act accordingly with this. It wasn’t like she could just talk Viserys down from his abusive obsession with his sister. He would never listen to her, who he viewed as beneath him. He was all but beyond reason from anyone except perhaps Rhaegar. He seemed to resent and admire him all at once in the way second sons tended to do towards their older brothers. Elia needed to make sure Daenerys was protected, was far out of the reach of Viserys. She also wanted to keep her promise to Rhaella all those years ago and that meant protecting Viserys as well. If he married Arianne, Elia was certain he’d be dead as soon as a baby was put in her niece’s belly. Elia sighed to herself. She promised Jae she would fix this but she didn’t know where to start.

**~*~*~**

Elia had long had a private sector installed into the gardens of the Red Keep in order to afford her some privacy. It was not an easy find for those who did not know where it was, her clearing being surrounded by a maze inspired by the ones of Highgarden Alerie told her about. Only she and the children knew the exact way. Even so, she was not surprised when Oberyn came strutting into the clearing as she listened to the birds chirp and sipped a mug of lemon tea, her stomach acting up due to her stress.

“I see you’ve made sure these gardens have their touch of Dorne.” He commented as he swaggered up to her with a wine goblet in his hand, taking in the lemon trees, rockroses, red carnations, bluebells, water lilies and orange bougainvillea flowers in her hideaway.

“I am a Martell. It was but a small part of my duty to my house.”

“Now, now dear sister. You are Queen Elia Targaryen, First of Your Name, Queen of the Andals, the First Men and the Rhoynar.” Oberyn said, his voice teasing as he pressed a kiss to her cheek and sat across from her.

“I will always be a Martell, no matter what my name is.” She replied, placing her mug down.

“You’ve got the worry lines for it, I suppose. You’re just as bad as Doran, brooding by yourself about this or that.”

“Have you considered that it might be that you’re too carefree?”

“Never once. Everyone should be more like me.”

“I don’t think the world could survive that.” Oberyn smiled a little at the comment before it fell away.

“What’s wrong?” Elia held back a snort.

“What isn’t wrong?” Elia retorted.

“Your children, your family.”

“One would think.” Oberyn gave her an expectant look and Elia sighed. Perhaps telling her brother would help her.

“Jaehaerys came to me and told me that Viserys has been abusing Daenerys for years. He was ready to throw himself into the line of fire, marry her against his wishes to protect her. I told him I’d take care of it but I haven’t the faintest idea where to start. If it were anyone else, he’d be dead by now but I told Rhaella I’d protect her children, all of them. Bang up job I’ve been doing of it, one abuses the other and the oldest doesn’t pay enough attention to realize it. Besides which, Aerion seems to be going down the same path of Viserys. I can practically see history readying to repeat itself, if not with Viserys than Aerion. The first Aerion was mad, wasn’t he? He drank wildfire thinking he’d become a dragon. Daeron is sweet, almost too sweet. Not enough dragon or lion in him. He’ll get eaten alive in this place if he’s not careful. Rhaenys has too much dragon and sun in her. She’s going to set her own path in life and what the consequences of that may be terrifies me. Aegon is closer to sitting on a throne every day. There is such potential in him but the closer to it he gets, the more Rhaegar will groom him. What if he fills his head with songs and prophecies and I lose my son like I did my husband? And Cersei’s plotting as much as ever. I could just as likely lose both Aegon and Jon to her scheming and manipulation. She’s been trying to convince Rhaegar to disinherit Jon for years, he only hasn’t for the sake of his Lyanna not for any love he might bear his son. I promised myself I would never let that happen. I—” Oberyn reached across the table and pressed a finger to her lips, effectively stopping her ranting.  
He wordlessly took her lemon tea from her hands and replaced it with his goblet of Dornish red. Elia did not imbibe much but she found herself taking two long gulps of the wine before placing it down on the table and looking back to her brother.

“You’re certainly more forthcoming with your problems than Doran.” Oberyn commented after a while.

“What should I do?” Elia asked, some defeat in her voice.

“What do you think of all this?” Oberyn asked.

“I think my family is one act from falling apart and it feels like I’m the only one keeping it together.”

“Not a position you're unfamiliar with."

"One I take up far too often, left defending a single member of my family time and again by myself until something else comes up."

"Did it ever occur to you to ask for help?" Elia glanced at Oberyn before looking away.

"I know you, dear sister. You are not egotistical but you've always had your pride. Ever since you were a little girl, having to ask for help chaffed. You would work yourself to exhaustion rather than simply admit you may need assistance for fear of appearing weak. I don't imagine that's something that's changed at all. But do you know why I came to this stinking, shit-pile of a city?"

"To annoy my husband?"

"That, yes. But mostly? For you.” Elia met Oberyn’s black eyes and saw the sincerity and concern in them. She felt her lips quirk into a smile.

“I need help.” She said. The words did not burn her throat or leave a bad taste in her mouth as she had thought they would. Oberyn nodded to himself and spent a time silently thinking. For all he had a reputation for being a hothead, and he was, he was no fool and he understood people better than most.

“Well, there are already certain things in motion.”

“Such as?”

“Arianne.”

“Yes, I noticed her making her plans. I assume the marriage between she and Viserys will not go through as planned.”

“The second she met the Prince of Dragonstone, she decided she wouldn’t marry him no matter what plans Doran and Rhaella cooked up. She’s tried to run away from Dorne before to Highgarden with intentions of marrying a friend of mine, Lord Willas Tyrell.”

“A Martell and a Tyrell?” Elia asked incredulously.

“I know but Arianne has no care for history and I know Willas to be a worthy man. My Elia, Obella and Arya Waters tell me they overheard Tyene and Arianne planning another excursion. In order to escape Doran’s ire, our niece has been putting notions of Princess Daenerys’ betrothal to Quentyn in the girl’s head. Arianne would rule Dorne no matter who she marries, whether Prince Viserys would’ve thought himself ruler or not. I don’t think he’d be able to withstand the sun of Dorne anyway, not the right kind of fire in him.”

“No, he would not survive Dorne. I see something in Daenerys though. I think it would be a better match, you’re right. I can propose it to Rhaegar after Arianne runs off.”

"And there is the other matter."

"You'll need to be more specific."

"Visenya." Elia paused and looked up at her brother. He wore a knowing expression on his face. She leaned back in her chair, not bothering to deny anything.

“How long have you known?”

“I knew the moment I laid eyes on her. I see a lot of you in her but the parts that aren’t it was easy to tell who they belonged to and who they did not. I don’t underestimate your husband’s willful blindness on things that actually matter but he isn’t the only person interested in your daughter. Cersei pays her no mind now but when it comes time for Aegon to take the throne, she will do whatever she can to clear the way for her children. If she pays enough attention she will realize the truth and she will tell Rhaegar if it suits her.”

“I know she would. I always thought I would… I was going to tell him before she was even born but he just made me so angry and I just…”

“You wanted to get back at him.” Elia sighed to herself, shaking her head at her own actions but not at her brother’s words.

“I love Jon. He’s my son in every way but for blood. I’ve never held hate in my heart for him, not even in the beginning.”

“True enough. But the circumstances he came to exist under are not the most ideal. Then there is Cersei and her boys. I don’t believe you to hold any ill will to Aerion and Daeron but that does not mean you are okay with Cersei and Rhaegar's relationship any more than his and Lyanna's. Visenya was your vindication in a way. You should not have been able to have children again but you did and she is who she is. I’m certain that truth has brought a smile to your face every now and again.”

“It has.” She admitted, her voice cracking a little in the middle.

“Does that make me a bad mother? I love my daughter. I love all of my children. And yet there have been times when I’ve seen my daughter as a tool, a weapon against my husband.”

“I think that makes you human.”

“He loves her so much and if I told him, it would break him.”

“Do you want that?” He asked simply, no judgement in his voice. Elia took a moment to think.

“When I was laboring with Enya, do you know what got me through it? What kept me fighting to stay alive? It wasn’t the realm. It wasn’t you and Doran or the children or Ser Jaime or the prospect of seeing my daughter’s face, it was Rhaegar. It was the thought of his face. I kept thinking about what his face would look like years down the line when I finally told him the truth about her. I thought of the heartbreak and hurt and pain he’d feel at his prophecy turning to ashes in his hands and I latched onto that image and I made it through. It’s faded over the years. Dealing with Rhaegar and everything he’s done, everything he wants to do it just gets so exhausting. Him and this bloody prophecy, I don’t care anymore. If he wants to chase it to the ends of the earth he may, I just want to care for my children. I want to make sure they take no damage from his exploits. But at the same time…”

“At the same time?” Elia smiled wryly to herself.

“At the same time, I don’t think now that telling him the truth would bring me much joy. I don’t think it would’ve back then either. I think I just deluded myself and filled the hole he left in my heart with bitterness for him because loving him hurts too much, it still does. It always will. But it means nothing to me now. It’s just weakness. I have no use for it. Isn’t that what Mother always used to say? There’s no point to useless pain? If it can’t make you better, cast it aside and move on.”

“Granted it had a different meaning to a sickly little girl back then but, yes that was the general gist of what she used to say. Hear me now, Elia.” Oberyn said, his fingers gripping her chin so their eyes met.

“You will be fine. You have been fine here for years, even if I’ve hated having you away. You play your games differently than Doran, you play in service to your children and there is no dishonor in it. You’re one of the best mothers I’ve ever known. You love your hatchlings, pup and cub just the same. No one can deny your efforts to raise them right and make them happy. This place has corrupted many a man and woman, but not you. You are still you, you are still alive and as long as there is breath in your body you will fight. You are the sun and spear, you are Elia of House Martell. Do what you feel you must and feel no shame when you do. I have faith and confidence that you’ll do what you know to be right and fair.” Elia smiled at her brother’s confidence in her before leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek.

“Thank you.”

**~*~*~**

Four moon turns found the Keep in almost utter disarray with several of its members missing. Arianne did run away with Tyene not long after Elia’s conversation with Oberyn. The princess made her way to Highgarden and soon word reached Rhaegar that Arianne married Willas Tyrell in a secret ceremony in the Reach. Doran hadn’t been pleased about it, Elia could tell from the letter he sent her. Her husband had surprisingly not been as angry as she thought he would be. It was almost like he knew that Arianne and Viserys were never going to happen. Frankly that would surprise her given how much presence he lacked in his own family. Viserys was not upset about it so much as offended that the Dornish whore princess would insult him by passing him over for a flowery cripple but ultimately seemed to decide he was better than her and thought to go back to his usual ways with his sister. Elia had been quick to throw out a betrothal between Dany and Quentyn before he could after she got the girl’s approval on it. Rhaegar and Doran were content with that compromise and though Viserys fumed over it, a delighted Daenerys was sent to Dorne along with Oberyn, the children, a very self-satisfied Arianne and her new Prince Consort.

Jae, Egg and Robb had their nameday celebrations not far after that, Jae and Robb's sixteenth and Aegon's seventeenth. Elia was in charge of it and ultimately smashed it all into one feast. The crown didn’t need the weight of two celebrations despite Lord Baelish’s hedging and wish to borrow from the Iron Bank to supply for the celebrations. Elia had quickly squashed that idea, they were in enough debt as it was. Not enough to sink the crown but more than Elia was comfortable adding to. She knew Ned and Ashara would provide an adequate celebration for Robb but his nameday was so close to Jae and Egg's that they would have begged and pleaded for him to be included as well, as they had done before so Elia just put the three together preemptively.

That celebration had been where things took a drastic turn.

Rhaegar announced that his nameday gift to Robb would be to release him from his bondage to King’s Landing. He would no longer be a political hostage. Instead he would be returned to Winterfell to live with his birth mother and his half-siblings Sansa, Minisa, Edwyn, Brandon and Rickon. He would learn all he could so he could become the Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North one day. A warden that would be loyal to the crown unquestioningly.

Elia had been as blindsided as Robb’s parents apparently were. Ned had gone stock-still at the announcement and Ashara’s tawny skin went silvery-white like the Daynes of old. Robb too seemed dumbstruck as did Rhaenys who barely had time to recover before Rhaegar announced both she and Enya’s betrothal to Aegon to be carried out when her youngest daughter came of age. That had certainly sent tongues wagging. Not so much because of their familial relationship but because the lords without daughters available to marry Aerion and Daeron were not pleased about losing the prospect of marrying into the royal family. That could become a greater problem later on.

Elia didn’t even have time to talk to Rhaegar about it before it was quickly discovered that both Rhae and Robb were gone, having fled the capital together. Elia was both unsurprised and concerned. Rhae would be turning one and nine soon. She was a woman grown but Elia still worried. Rhaegar seemed more exasperated than anything else and sent out guards and alerts far and wide that Rhaenys should be returned to the capital and Robb be brought to his mother and step-father/uncle Benjen in the North. It was more months after that Elia received several documents by way of messenger from the Riverlands and made haste to Rhaegar’s solar as it was midday and she figured he’d be there.

She did not knock on his door even though she probably should have. She did not often find herself in this place but she was still his queen and his wife, she wouldn’t knock. If he was in something important there would be guards posted at the door. As she entered she saw Arthur in a corner of the room standing sentinel for Rhaegar.

She took a moment to notice him as she usually did not do any more. There was gray at the edges of his hair, probably more from stress than age. When did that happen? Elia did not know in truth. She paid such little attention to the kingsguards men save Jaime. Arthur was once her friend. Duty and their respective roles in Rhaegar’s life drew them apart. Ashara was a point of some commonality between them but not enough to mend the bridge between them. They would never be the friends they were in their youth. Arthur took some note of her, that hint of guilt that had been there since the War of the Usurper flashing in his eyes before he nodded discreetly and looked ahead again.

Cersei sat perched on Rhaegar’s desk, leaning forward over him as he read missives. She stepped closer trying to glean what Cersei said.

“What’s the point of him staying here? He is not a part of your original prophecy, is he? The ungrateful Stark boy has run off with your daughter but that boy is more Northern than even his cousin. He follows their pagan god, he has their look, knows their stories. His mother was Northern, he may as well be a Northman. Send the bastard to Winterfell, it’s where he belongs.” Elia felt frost hit her heart and then anger swiftly replaced it as she realized what Cersei was talking about.

“Actually, he was born in Dorne.” Elia said, making herself known to the couple who looked at her with much surprise.

“Some among the Stony Dornish, such as Ashara, follow the Old Gods. He has many of Lyanna Stark’s Northern features but has much of the blood of Old Valyria in him as well. He knows stories of places far and wide. He could probably tell you the Targaryen history front-to-back, his knowledge only surpassed by Daenerys. At the same time, while he knows enough Northern tales to keep the children up at night, he knows just as much about Queen Nymeria of the Rhoynar and the First Dornish War and the failed Conquest of Dorne by Daeron the I. Not so far off from Aerion the I’s birth. Aerion the Monstrous his own brother Daeron the III called him.”

“Elia.” Rhaegar said in a warning tone as Cersei’s lip curled into a sneer.

“I only mean to say who can know where Jon belongs besides Jon? His blood and upbringing is vast and varied. He will find his place on his own, not because someone else who barely knows him thinks they know his place for him.” She replied, her voice turning hard towards the end as she glared at Cersei.

“Besides which he is second-in-line for the throne.” Cersei smirked again.

“He didn’t tell you? Your precious bastard abdicated his claim, says he has no wish to sit on the throne if something should happen to Rhaegar’s heir.” Elia felt shock strike her. She glanced at Rhaegar behind Cersei and his calm face seemed to confirm that.

“Who will he marry?” Cersei continued.

“You’ve seen fit to send Princess Daenerys to Dorne, Princess Rhaenys is gone, Princess Visenya is betrothed to Prince Aegon and who among the noble families will want to marry a Northern bastard?”

“Cersei, enough. Jaehaerys is not a bastard. He is as much my son as Aerion or Daeron are. As for his marriage, I will leave that in Elia’s hands.” Elia felt some surprise that Rhaegar spoke up, though his voice sounded tired and annoyed as if their bickering vexed him. Elia stood up straighter, her eyes flickering to her husband.

“I wish to speak with you, without Lady Cersei.” Cersei silently fumed at the use of ‘lady’ rather than ‘queen’. Rhaegar stared after her for a moment before nodding.

“We will continue this at a later date, Cersei.”

“I’m your wife, whatever your children’s mother needs to say to you—” Cersei started.

“You are the queen consort. She is the queen and my first wife, you will respect her as such.”

“You weren’t so worried about titles a moment ago when she called me a ‘lady’ rather than your queen.”

“We can continue our conversation later if it so concerns you. I will speak to the queen alone, now.” Elia watched them share a heated look before Cersei left, almost stomping her way away. She turned to Rhaegar with a lifted eyebrow.

“She has not been herself lately since Rhae was taken. She wishes to protect her sons. They will be sought after all the more with the children’s betrothals and Jaehaerys’ abdication.” There were several threads Elia wished to latch onto in those few sentences alone but she decided to take it slowly.

“What do you mean ‘taken’?” She asked, sitting across from Rhaegar.

“Robb Stark took Rhae away from here, away from her duty, her destiny.” Elia barely restrained an eye roll.

“The boy didn’t force her to go anywhere. I highly doubt anyone could do such a thing, not to Rhae. She left with him because she wanted to, because she didn’t want to marry her brother. She wasn’t taken, she ran.” She said, giving Rhaegar a pointed look that said he should understand the situation all too well. He glanced away with what she thought might be embarrassment before he spoke again.

“How do you know for sure? How do I know this boy didn’t just whisk her off to some cold barren wasteland to do what he pleases with her?” Elia glanced at Arthur. True enough there was no connection between he and Robb by blood but that hardly meant much in Elia’s experience, not with she and Jae. Not with Enya and Rhaegar even though he didn’t know the truth. Not with Ashara and Robb. She loved Robb just as fiercely as she did Allyria, Arya, Alysane and Alanna. It was as if he had come from her womb just as well. He was the only son Ashara had, the only boy she raised. She was more mother to him than Catelyn Stark, who only got to know her son through letters and brief visits to the capital because Rhaegar would not let him leave the Crownlands. To have her son labeled a rapist and a kidnapper would break Ashara’s heart and besides which Elia would not condemn the young couple that way. She wondered if Arthur cared at all, if he even remembered how to allow himself his own opinion on things.

Those questions sometimes flitted through Elia’s mind with too much frequency on the nights she could not sleep. She knew Jaime felt and felt deeply. Ser Barristan had a charming wit and irreproachable honor but she did not know that she could ever say she discerned his feeling on any matter of the heart besides where Ashara was concerned and the crush he used to have on her years ago. She barely paid much attention to Ser Addam, Ser Aurane, Ser Caspian and Ser Adrian. Their appointments were purely political and they paid as much attention to Elia as was necessary. A part of her gave them some credit. They weren’t among those standing outside Aerys’ chambers listening to Rhaella’s pleas and doing nothing to stop her suffering. Arthur was among those bystanders. He stood by for years. He ran off with Rhaegar to Dorne leaving them alone in King’s Landing. Elia noticed his jaw twitch minutely at Rhaegar’s insinuations about Robb but his eyes stared straight ahead.

She expected no different.

“It seems your daughter had that thought up. A messenger from Riverrun brought me this yesterday.” She said holding up the papers in her hand.

“What is that?”

“A letter from Rhae. It bears the Tully seal. Look at how she signed it.” She passed along one of the letters to her husband.

“Signed Princess Rhaenys Stark.” Rhaegar said, looking up at Elia with an unreadable expression on his face.

“She says that she and Robb’s marriage was officiated on the Isle of Faces by a septon in front of a weirwood tree. She says that before they left the Riverlands, Lord Edmure’s maester said the babe in her belly is healthy and strong. She is 25 sennights into the pregnancy, meaning she was with child before they fled. She says that they will not return until after the babe is born and even then she does not know if they will come back to King’s Landing or go on to Winterfell or Dorne or Dragonstone.” Elia said as she passed along the marriage certificate. She had already copied it and put that version away for safe keeping in case a day should come when her daughter, good-son and grandchild needed it.

Rhaegar was silent for a long moment before he suddenly began laughing. She shared an uncertain look with Ser Arthur.

“Should I be concerned?” Elia asked dubiously. Rhaegar shook his head with an undeniably fond expression.

“She is so much your daughter.” Elia rose an eyebrow.

“I didn’t run off with anyone. I wasn’t wed on the Isle of Faces, that was you.” She said with no real venom or malice in her voice.

“She knew what she wanted and damn me if I got in the way of that. She is a force on her own. She didn’t learn that from me.” Elia let a reluctant smile pass her lips.

“She fell in love.” She said simply.

“It seems so.” Rhaegar said, his eyes skimming Rhae’s letter.

“You are not angry?”

“No. And I will not have Robb Stark arrested. I will recall most of the men back to the Crownlands and leave only an elite few that I can trust to bring Rhae back.”

“What?” Elia asked with a frown.

“I cannot allow her to just go. Her place is in King’s Landing with her family, by Aegon and Visenya’s side.” Elia did not even realize that hope had begun to rise in her heart before she felt it flee from her.

“Rhaegar—”

“I know. I know you believe this prophecy folly. You think I’m somewhere between insane and stupid but I have something that would tell another story.” He said, excitement in his voice. He stood up and walked over to a trunk that rested under the window. She hadn’t noticed it before but now that she did she saw that it shined under the window. It was black for the most part with red accents and a dragon lock.

“Come.” He beckoned eagerly. Elia felt something she hadn’t in a while with Rhaegar: fear. She had decided not to fear him the day she received his summons to Dragonstone after he laid siege to King’s Landing and yet now walking towards him felt like a daunting task. She steeled her core and made herself approach the trunk. Rhaegar paused before opening it with a flourish. Elia felt the breath in her throat stutter.

“What do you think?” He asked excitedly.

“Where did you find these?” She asked, her voice deceptively calm.

“An associate of mine from Essos, Illyrio Mopatis, sent them over. They were discovered in Asshai-by-the-Shadow. He knows my family history and knew they belonged with me.” Elia stared down at the six dragon eggs: ash black, moss green, snow white, platinum-silver, blood orange and crimson red.

“One for each of the children. I always thought there would just be three. The dragon has three heads but six eggs for six children. My children will win the War for The Dawn. They will unite the kingdoms with these dragons and the legacy of the Targaryens will live on, uncontested for centuries to come.” Elia shook her head slowly.

“Dragons, they are not pets. They are dangerous. They are killers.”

“The children will bond with them and control them.”

“They live for centuries. Who is to say who their grandchildren or great grandchildren will be? This could cause another Dance of the Dragons. Civil wars amongst this family has been bad enough without dragons. That’s if they grow, the last dragons were the size of cats.” Rhaegar turned to her with a strange look on his face.

“Why are acting like this? These eggs cannot be a coincidence. Years of nothing, no sign of them existing besides the bones in the throne room and now six eggs. Then there are the whispers from the North. An uptick in wilding raids. Melisandre believes—”

“Melisandre?”

“A red priestess from Asshai. Illyrio got the eggs from her. She has seen things in the flames.”

“A red priestess.” Elia said, realization dawning on her. More prophecies and yet another interpretation of the same prophecy that had been haunting her for the last 17 years.

“There are temples to Rholl’r in Dorne.” Rhaegar pointed out.

“And what does Melisandre say about the children?”

“All she says is every one of them has a part to play in this war. Aegon, Rhaenys and Visenya’s parts, however, cannot be downplayed. They are the conquerors come again. They must be together.”

“Rhaenys is married. She has a child on the way.”

“The child can return with its father to the North and Rhaenys can visit them as often as is possible.” Elia looked down, shaking her head. She could not let him force Rhae to leave the life she’d made for herself. She could not allow her children’s lives to be pawns so Rhaegar could prove this prophecy true. She took him by the hand and pulled him back over to his desk, sitting in one of the chairs and motioning for him to do the same.

“Elia, I know you think all of this is mad. I know I’ve put you through more than you’ve deserved. I haven’t been a good husband to you. I haven’t been a good father to any of the children but especially to Jaeha— to Jon. I want this to be over just as much as you do and once it is we can… we can all start over, if you want. We can be happy again. That’s what I want, that’s what I’ve always wanted.” Elia opened her mouth to speak before sighing to herself again.

“This is harder than I thought it would be.” She mumbled to herself.

“What is?” He asked with some confusion.

“Telling you the truth because even after all this time and everything you’ve put me through and how angry I have been with you, I still don’t want to hurt you. And this will hurt, a lot.”

“What are you talking about?”  Elia took a deep breath, the knowledge that she was about to break Rhaegar’s heart bringing her none of the comfort she thought it would.

“There is one huge flaw in your proclamations of prophecy, in your logic for Aegon to marry Visenya and Rhaenys. The truth is Enya…” Elia trailed off, the truth getting stuck in her throat.

“Visenya is more dragon than any of the children.” Rhaegar said with fondness in his voice. It hurt Elia’s heart.

“But she’s not. She’s not a dragon. Visenya is not your daughter.” The air felt like it was sucked out of the room after her admission. It was so silent a pin drop could sound like thunder rolling through the Stormlands. Elia could not bring herself to meet Rhaegar’s eyes and instead listened to his stuttering breaths as he obviously tried to regain his composure.

“What are you— what do you mean she’s… you’re lying.” Elia shook her head in response.

“I’m not.”

“You are, you have to be.” Rhaegar replied with finality in his voice as he stood up to pace towards the door. Elia stood up as well.

“Everyone thought she was born early but she wasn’t.” She called after him. He stopped walking but wouldn’t look back at her.

“The maesters remarked on how healthy she was for a babe born more than a fortnight earlier than she should’ve been especially to a woman with such notoriously poor health. Health so poor Visenya’s existence should not have been possible. They put her supposed premature birth down to my health and her healthiness down to happenstance but the truth is she wasn’t born early, she came right on time because you aren’t her father.” Rhaegar stood stiff as a board his back still to her. She glanced over to Arthur and saw he was just as shell-shocked and frozen. Elia looked down, shame growing in her. She did not dream of this conversation going this way.

“I used to dream about you dying. I used to dream that Robert Baratheon smashed your ribs at the Trident and I would be happy to have those dreams because at least it meant that I wasn’t dreaming about _them_. You left. You ran away. Aerys blamed me. He wanted to see what it was about me that bored you so quickly. He came into our room one night. I still have scars from his nails on my arms. Rhaella came before he could do what he wanted. She made him leave me alone and took the punishment for me. Then there was what happened at Maegor’s Holdfast with that oversized beast. The way he looked at me and how he touched me… it was too much sometimes… oft times and so I sought comfort elsewhere. Falling pregnant was just as much of a surprise to me as it was to everyone else. I went to your room one night to tell you the truth but then I just didn’t. The words wouldn’t come out and I was so angry at you that I wanted to just let it happen so one day you’d find out and it would hurt you like I was hurt but this isn’t about you anymore. It isn’t about me. It’s about the children. I was being selfish. I was thinking of myself and my own satisfaction but I have to think of the kids now. Visenya is not yours. She’s not a dragon, she’s not the girl of your prophecies.” She said, letting out a thick breath after her words. Rhaegar stayed still and motionless for a long moment more before speaking.

“Who?” He asked quietly. Elia did not answer.

“Who?” He repeated.

“I won’t tell.”

“Elia.”

“I can’t.”

“You will tell me who you—”

“I will not give up—”

“Tell me who it is!” Rhaegar shouted suddenly, whipping around to face her. Elia felt herself jump at the shift. Rhaegar’s eyes blazed with anger and fury. She saw it then, the embodiment of his house’s words in his eyes: Fire and Blood. It was all the more reason for her to keep mum on his question. She steeled herself with her own house’s words: Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken. House Martell never fell to House Targaryen, she wasn’t going to start that trend now, even if the bed of nails was one of her own making.

“Why should I? What’s the point? So you can kill him? No, I won’t tell you who it is.”

“A man has shared my wife’s bed, has fathered a child under my roof and you refuse to give me a name because you fear for this man’s life?” He asked incredulously.

“You share your bed with Cersei often, you did so before you two married under my roof. You fathered children with her under my roof. You never once asked me what I thought about it or wanted before you did. I will not tell you who it is.” Rhaegar glared daggers at her for a long moment and Elia felt an acute pang, wondering if this was how he felt all those years ago on Dragonstone being the target of her ire for his actions. Hers decidedly hurt the realm far less but they were meant to hurt him and they had even though she didn’t want it anymore. After a moment the fury melted away to melancholy and heartbreak.

“I can’t have any more children.” He admitted in a broken tone. Elia drew back, taken by surprise.

“What are you talking about?”

“The Grand Maester informed me of this a year ago after a routine physical. Which means that the Visenya of the prophecy will never be born.”

“Or it simply means the prophecy’s not real. You interpreted it three different ways over the years. First you were the Prince That Was Promised, then it was Aegon and then everything hinged on the three-headed dragon. You were certain Lyanna was pregnant with a girl but she wasn’t. Cersei didn’t have a daughter. Enya’s not… maybe this is all just not meant to be. Your children should just be your children. They’re your family. They have loved you for years and watched you barely return any sort of regard towards them. They don’t deserve to be pawns in some game of thrones, prophecy and fallacy. They deserve a life. This thing you’re working towards, maybe it’s all just been a fool’s errand. I don’t mean to hurt you but—”

“You keep saying that. ‘I don’t want to hurt you.’ It’s too late.”

“You’re right. It’s just… too late. I think it’s always been. There’s too much. Lyanna and Cersei and Jae and Aerys and the Lannisters and their dogs and now Enya. It was too much before, it’s more than too much now.” They stood silently across from each other for a long moment, neither speaking before Elia made a quick decision.

“I haven’t seen Doran in so long and seeing Oberyn those months ago made me miss my older brother. I miss Dorne. Enya’s never seen it.” Rhaegar’s eyes flickered to her for the first time since her confession. He slowly nodded after a moment.

“Yes. Dorne. Vi… Enya would like it there.” Rhaegar never called her ‘Enya’ before. He said the name with frost in his voice. He always said her name with warmth, always love. She was his favorite after all. Elia felt her heart constrict that she might have taken that away from her youngest daughter. Jaime could not be a true father to his daughter. He could protect her as much as he protected any other member of the royal family but he was sworn to protect Rhaegar above all else. That was his place.

Rhaegar had been a present and warm figure in little Enya’s life. He never minded that she was rough and brash. He didn’t care that she stared at the sky wistfully sometimes. He didn’t mind the stray and random animals that took to following her daughter around. He didn’t find it odd that she could hold full conversations with birds or woodland creatures as if she could understand them and they her. Everything she did he found endearing. Ironically, he was the father he never was to his biological children towards his not-daughter. That probably cloyed at him beneath the heartbreak over the loss of his prophecy and his daughter. In truth, even now Elia did not know which one hurt him more as his eyes locked onto the trunk of dragon eggs behind her.

Elia did not think she wanted to know.

**~*~*~**

Packing for Dorne was an arduous task, partly because Elia was not sure how much she should pack and was concerned about the message it would send to people about her. She could not let people know the truth, that much was unthinkable. It would probably put Enya in more danger than before, though she was sure people speculated enough already about what had suddenly sent her to Dorne so soon after her brother’s visit and Rhae’s absence from the capital. Rhaegar hadn’t made a formal announcement but it had quickly spread that Rhaenys and Robb were married, Jaehaerys had abdicated the throne and that the betrothal between Enya and Aegon was severed. Alerie had been particularly happy about that from her self-satisfied grin, though Lady Olenna had stared at her like she was the dumbest thing to walk on two legs. Gods, she hated her good-daughter.

Enya seemed excited about the news that she and her mother were soon to visit Dorne. She had enjoyed her cousins’ company immensely and she wished to meet her Uncle Doran. Cersei and Viserys were also happy that she was leaving, though for completely different reasons. No one else seemed glad. Aegon was upset that she was leaving with Enya. Somehow, he got it in his head that she was leaving because she probably spoke out against his betrothal to his sister and Rhaegar had reacted badly so he had taken to glaring at his father and not speaking to him. Ashara was upset about it too, though Elia had been quick to tell her best friend the truth of things. That had made Ashara want to go with her all the more and bring her girls as well. It had been a long time since the girls visited Starfall. However, Ned could not leave the capital and there was no way for Elia to know how long she’d be gone. If worse came to worse with Robb and Rhaenys, they should be in King’s Landing. Ashara had reluctantly accepted that reasoning. Daeron seemed dejected about it, though Elia thought it was more so because Enya was leaving. Daeron was closer to his half-siblings than Aerion was and he frequently sought Enya out when Aerion ran off after Viserys. Jaime was angry, both with her and Rhaegar. He did not think it was a good idea to put Enya’s life in such a precarious position or her own. Elia assured him that Rhaegar would not harm them or him but he had still wanted to go with them to Dorne, despite knowing it was impossible. Elia appreciated the sentiment though. Jae seemed to be taking it the hardest. He barely spoke to anyone and spent his time in Ned and Ashara’s wing, Arya ever at his side. His quiet troubled Elia but he would not speak to even her. She could not approach him. Every time she tried he’d somehow disappear without a trace and so she decided to wait for him to come to her.

The day before Elia was meant to leave found her in the gardens, walking through the rose hedges. It was fitting then that that was where she found Lady Olenna.

“Queen Elia, fancy finding you here among the roses.” She said from her spot surrounded by younger Tyrell girls and relations fast at work with their embroidery.

“Lady Olenna. I was just passing through.”

“Please join me if you would, My Queen.” She said cordially enough, shooing the girls around her away. They scurried off meekly and Elia made her way to Olenna’s nest, taking a seat across from the elderly woman. She offered her fig tea and lemon cake. Elia took it graciously, knowing that there had to be a reason for the Queen of Thorns to beckon her over for a conversation.

“Your departure to Dorne comes quite suddenly.” Lady Olenna said, not bothering with small talk.

“I always figured I would return one day. I have not been to my home since the war. I never thought to be away so long but matters in the capital kept me.” Olenna smirked slightly then.

“I found myself in your home quite unexpectedly. Before Willas became Prince Consort of Dorne, the last Tyrell in Dorne was poisoned to death. I did not think to ever wed Martell and Tyrell. It’s been an unspoken rule for quite some time in my family and it’s broken under my watch.”

“According to Oberyn, Arianne’s been trying to run off to marry your grandson for some time.” Elia replied.

“Willas acted as if he was none the wiser, swooning about with surprise like a blushing maiden. My idiot son might have bought that act but I saw right through it. Even his twit of a wife could see the truth. I allowed Willas his fancies, whatever they’ve been born from. Garlan is the heir of our house and ever since your brother permanently damaged my grandson’s leg, marriage prospects have not been as fruitful as I would hope. Prince Consort is more than he’s hoped for in some time and an acceptable enough title, for him at least.” Elia knew Lady Olenna would not say such a thing to her without having a reason to and she was certain she knew where this conversation was going but she played it off.

“Arianne knew what she wanted and made sure she got it.”

“A family trait, I’m sure. Your daughter shares the same quality.” Elia nodded with a fond smile.

“She made her way for herself.”

“And helped clear a path to her brother’s hand. One that is getting all the clearer with you taking your youngest away to Dorne and the only other Targaryen female already betrothed to your nephew. House Martell has fostered quite advantageous matches: a Targaryen twice over and a Tyrell. Your daughter has managed to make herself a Stark. Dornish blood, your blood, is seeping its way into every major house of Westeros. Well done, My Queen.” Olenna said, raising her goblet a little towards Elia. Elia took a moment to think on it before realizing Olenna was right. Her blood had mixed and aligned itself with dragons, lions, wolves and roses, four of the major houses in Westeros, all without her realizing it until now. She released a breathy chuckle at that.

“Would you believe me if I said it was completely accidental?” Olenna rose an eyebrow at that and Elia corrected herself.

“Almost. Mostly, anyway.” Olenna stared a moment before seeming satisfied with this correction.

“I pay closer attention to my ladies’ activities than people seem to think, especially after being betrayed by one. I know you want Margaery to be queen. Whatever you’ve done to make that happen, I know not. I know Alerie has made her deals, spoke into whatever ears she’s needed to curry favor. She’s never been particularly quiet about it. Not enough for whispers and birdsong not to make its way to me.” Olenna actually let an eyeroll slip through.

“Twittering fool.” She mumbled of her good-daughter. Elia let a smile slip through.

“She’s not so bad, Alerie. I’m never foolish enough to believe I have her loyalty but she loves her children and she wants the best for them.”

“She doesn’t want the best for them, she wants her daughter to be queen. I don’t blame her, I want Margaery to be queen too. No point denying it, everyone already knows. Most everyone wants their daughter or granddaughter to be queen.”

“Margaery would be a good and just queen.” Elia replied.

“If a rarely bedded one.” Olenna and Elia stared at one another, Olenna’s eyes glittering knowingly.

“Well, you have two yet unmarried grandchildren. I’m sure they’ll both find their place in the Red Keep.” Elia replied, her own eyes shining knowledgably. Olenna nodded with what might be approval at her statement.

“The Starks in the North, they like to say they are a wolf pack. Benjen Stark still petitions every year to have his brother and his paramour and children released to the North. Most others would give up by now. Roses? Well, they rarely ever bloom or grow alone. My grandchildren have always been close, Marge and Loras in particular. They’ve made arrangements amongst themselves before to suit Loras’… predilections. They’ll do so again.”

“You do realize that I won’t be much help to you in this endeavor, my lady? I will be in Dorne. Aegon’s betrothal will be Rhaegar’s discretion and he won’t hear from me about it.” She did not feel unsafe with that admission. She was sure no one truly believed her relationship with Rhaegar was happy and loving after Lyanna and Cersei.

“You’ve done enough to help me already, My Queen. There are no Targaryens or Martells to marry. I hear Sansa and Minisa Stark are Tullys through and through, no Stark coloring to be found so it is less likely Rhaegar will feel inclined to marry his son to the Stark girls so he can try and recapture his time with Lyanna Stark. Talla Tarly can swoon all she wants but House Tarly is too small to wed the heir of the Iron Throne to. Cersei would sooner fling herself into Blackwater Bay than allow a marriage with Tyrion Lannister’s child. Who else is there? The Freys? I won’t have to go to Rhaegar, he will come to me if he has any sense at all.” Elia nodded in agreement.

“If he has sense. I’ll leave it in your more-than-capable hands, My lady.” Elia replied, standing up. Ashara would keep her updated on any pressing developments. Olenna bid her fair-well once more and Elia made her way through the gardens back to the Keep. She saw Cersei as she made her way to her chambers. She smirked at Elia as she passed. She probably thought Elia’s departure was to do with her. A foolish part of her wished to tell her the truth of Visenya so she could see the look on her face when she realized the truth about Elia and Jaime but she was not that crazy. If Rhaegar didn’t tell her there was no reason why Elia should.

As she walked towards her bedroom, she passed Jae’s room door which was cracked open. She paused as she caught sight of him. He was folding clothes and packing them into a case. Elia’s eyebrow scrunched.

“Jon?” She asked walking into the room. He turned to look at her, his face stuck in that angry pout it had been since Rhaegar announced at their family dinner that Elia and Enya would be leaving. She looked pointedly at the case.

“I’m going with you.” He said, his voice leaving little room for argument. Elia watched him turn back to his case and carefully pack his sword. Elia paused unsure how to proceed.

“Did you tell your father about this decision?” He looked back at her in a look that clearly indicated he hadn’t and he didn’t care to.

“Are you sure? Aegon will be here and so will Margaery and Arya.” Jae paused in his packing but continued as he was.

“It’s not that I don’t want you to come but I want you to be sure.” He stopped then and turned to look at her. There was a look on his face of annoyed exasperation.

“We wouldn’t be leaving if you didn’t tell him about Enya.” Elia paused and saw the truth on her son’s face. He knew.

“How long have you known?” Jae rolled his eyes in response.

“I've known about you and Ser Jaime since I was a child, Mother. Why do you think I would ask him specifically to guard your door at nights when you had nightmares? I saw it in Enya when she was born because I knew to look for it: the Lannister cheekbones and jawline. King Rhaegar never noticed because since when does he notice anything? I wasn’t about to tell him. We could’ve gone on just like that and everything would be fine. Why would you tell him?” Jae sounded angry. He rarely ever was and never at Elia. It surprised her almost as much as learning he knew the truth.

“I told your father because it was the right thing to do to stop the betrothal between Aegon and Enya.”

“He could’ve killed you, you understand that right? He could’ve had you executed for a traitor and an adulteress. He still could.”

“Rhaegar wouldn’t do that. He’d do a lot but never that.” Jae didn’t look convinced.

“I know he is difficult but I needed to make sure he didn’t make a mistake with your brother and sisters. And he deserved the truth.”

“You don’t owe him anything. He’s been no husband to you and no father to any of us except for Enya, which is probably why it bothers him so much.”

“Jae—”

“What would I have done if he did something to you?” He asked, his voice suddenly losing his anger and leaving the vulnerability behind.

“You’re all I have. If he took you away…” He trailed off, shaking his head with a lost look. A part of Elia scolded herself, told her it was probably not good for Jae to be so dependent upon her but wasn’t every child that way with their mother? Aegon had to grow up quickly because he was the heir. Rhaenys was a married woman with a child on the way but Jae was still one and six with no betrothal. He hadn’t ever seen a battlefield or known death beyond his birth. Yet he understood the world in a way Aegon and Rhaenys probably didn’t. It was an interesting dichotomy, if a confusing one, to be so young and yet so old at the same time.

More than questioning her parenting, Elia felt the same compulsion she felt when she first saw Rhaegar look at baby Jaehaerys with disgust, the same one she felt whenever he was shunned by his father and Cersei, the same one she felt when Viserys or anyone else derided him and put him down. She felt the urge to protect him and to love him. She quickly crossed the room and pulled him into her arms as tears started falling from his eyes. She rubbed a hand up his back soothingly.

“No matter Rhaegar’s faults, he would never put his hands on me or physically harm me. I know him that well. I would not have told him if I thought he would hurt me or Enya. He says he wants to start over with all of you. He wants to be the father he wasn’t before. He wants a chance.” She felt Jae shake his head against her shoulder.

“It’s too late. I will not stay in this place without you. I’ve already renounced my claim to the throne. I decided long ago wherever you go I will go too.” He said, his voice strong and sure. Rhaegar and Elia had come to the same conclusion about them when she told him the truth. She was not sure that was true of Jae and Rhaegar but she would not force Jae to do anything and truthfully she’d feel better with at least half of children with her if she couldn’t bring the other half.

“Okay, my little wolf. I wouldn’t want you anywhere but by my side anyway.” She replied comfortingly. He held her tighter and it should hurt but she instead took what comfort she could from her son’s embrace.

**~*~*~**

Rhaegar had not looked surprised for a second when the day came for Elia to leave and Jae walked down the stairs dressed for travel with servants carrying his trunk.

The walk down to the bay was a quiet, solemn one. Even Cersei and Viserys were quiet. Elia hugged Aegon tightly when they reached the ship, Red Breeze, a nameday gift from Doran. The crew were Salty Dornishman rather than natives of the Crownlands. Elia had decided she would take Togaria, Melessa and Petra with her and leave Lysa, Alerie and Darlessa behind along with Ashara. The last thing she wanted was spies in her home in Dorne. She was not happy to leave them with Aegon but she trusted Olenna to watch him for her own interests.

“I’m going to miss you.” Aegon whispered to her. Elia would bring him too but she could not afford for him to be as attached to her as Jae was. He was to be the king, he needed to learn to stand on his own and seek her guidance only when necessary. With she, Jae and Rhae away this would be a good test for him and an opportunity to grow. At least that’s what she told herself to assuage her guilt.

“I’m only a letter away. Write to me frequently, my love.” Aegon nodded against her shoulder before moving to say goodbye to Jae and Enya. She and Cersei nodded coolly to one another and Viserys sneered in response to her nod of goodbye. Daeron looked up at her with sad but determined eyes.

“I will watch out for Egg.” He promised her. She smiled down at the boy.

“I trust that you will.” She replied warmly, ruffling his hair and drawing a smile from him. Aerion stared up at her uncertainly with a hint of the look Viserys had. It saddened her.

“Listen to your twin, Aerion. He’s got a good compass about him. He’ll be a great mind one day.” She counselled. Aerion cut his eyes to Daeron who blushed at Elia’s praise but didn’t otherwise answer her.

Elia swept Ashara into a hug which the other woman returned fiercely.

“You come back to me, Elia Martell.” She whispered into her ear. Elia quirked a smiled remembering that she had said the same thing to Ashara when she sent her away after Rickard and Brandon Stark’s mockery of a trial-by-combat.

“You wait for me, Ashara Dayne.” She said in return, recalling her friend’s words even now nearly 16 years later.

“Take care of her for me.” She told Ned as she passed him. He nodded in response.

“Always.” She nodded in return. She never doubted that. She pressed kisses to Allyria, Ayra, Alysane and Alanna’s foreheads as she passed them. Lysa, who was starting to show her pregnancy from her recent marriage to Petyr Baelish, smiled beatifically at her.

“I await your return eagerly, My Queen.” Darlessa Marbrand had the same smile for her. Elia didn’t bother trying to fake niceties and instead nodded curtly to them and Alerie. Then suddenly she was standing before Rhaegar. Jaime and Arthur stood behind him and she only met their eyes very briefly before laying them on her husband once more. He was not quite meeting her gaze.

“I wish you safe travel. May your journey be swift and uneventful.” He said in a formal tone. Elia didn’t expect anything less.

“Thank you for your well wishes, Your Grace.” Rhaegar nodded curtly before taking a small chest from Varys who stood beside him.

“I ask that you give this to Daenerys, tell her it is a wedding gift from me.” Elia already knew what it was and so nodded in response as Enya and Jae came to stand beside her. He took another chest from Ser Aurane and handed it to Jae. He looked at it for a long moment and Elia thought he wouldn’t take it but after a while he did. He opened it and then gasped.

“A dragon egg?” That got everyone’s attention. Elia observed that it was the white egg.

“Yes. It belongs to you.” Jae seemed gobsmacked. Aegon, Daeron and Aerion didn’t seem surprised which meant they probably already received their eggs. Viserys eyed the chest in Elia’s hands with envy and loathing, knowing what it probably was and that he would not get one. Enya tutted beside Elia.

“Do I get a dragon egg, Papa?” The little girl asked. Rhaegar flinched a little at her voice causing Elia to wince.

“No.” Rhaegar replied simply.

“Not just yet. Maybe one day, darling.” Elia reassured her. Enya stared between her parents before her eyes zeroed in on her father once more.

“Are you mad at me, Papa? Is that why we’re leaving?” She asked, her voice breaking a little. Elia felt her heart constrict and she met Jaime’s eyes only briefly. Rhaegar softened and crouched in front of the girl.

“No, my dear. I’m not mad at you. Never you.” Enya threw herself at Rhaeger, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Rhaegar stiffened before returning the embrace.

“Dorne will be a good experience for you. You will like it very much.”

“I want you to come with me, Papa.” Enya mumbled.

“I cannot.” Rhaegar replied with some regret in his voice. He pulled Enya away from him to stare at her.

“I want you to behave well for your mother and listen to her. Keep up with your studies and your training. Enjoy your time with your cousins. One day, we will see each other again.” He said, a promise in his voice. Elia didn’t know if that was a good thing or a promise he would keep but Enya seemed to accept this and returned to her side to hold Jae’s hand.

They quickly boarded the ship and before long they were off. Elia stood on the deck beside Jae, who was Rhaegar’s son but wasn’t, while he held Enya up to watch the waves, Enya who wasn’t Rhaegar’s daughter but was. 15 years ago when she last found herself on a ship, her life had recently fallen apart. It had again now though decidedly less violently. She didn’t know what the future held any more than she did then. Mayhaps leaving was a mistake but as she watched Jae and Enya smile brightly at the water churning under the ship she decided that she had made the right decision for her children, they were happy or soon would be and they were not alone. She couldn’t bring herself to find much fault in that.


	4. Epilogue

**302 AC**

Elia had never experienced winter in her life. Not a true winter anyway. King’s Landing was a hot city and even when cooler winds blew, it was nothing too bad besides which she had grown up in Dorne. However, winter truly was here now and even Dorne had frozen over and found itself snowed on.

Elia had never truly ever had a problem admitting she was wrong but still even she found it fantastical when Rhaenys and Robb sent ravens from Winterfell claiming tales of white walkers and armies of the dead but she believed her daughter. And she knew when to eat crow. She gave Rhaegar his due for being right about it this time at least, with his Red Priestess by his side.

Lady Melisandre, for all her foresight, hadn’t exactly stopped the Red Keep from falling to chaos though. The news of Viserys’ death had come as a shock to Elia. He had died trying to kill Daeron so he could hatch the dragon eggs and take them for himself. He succeeded in hatching Aegon’s black dragon Darkwing, Daeron’s red dragon Tyraxes and Aerion’s green dragon Widow’s Wail but had died in the process. That had been followed up soon by the news of Aerion’s death which Elia only knew because Widow's Wail had found itself in Dorne terrorizing the deserts just as it had the capital according to reports. Aerion let his dragon roam wild and had cruelly named it Widow’s Wail after his favorite sound: widows mourning the death of their husbands at the hands of a cruel prince’s dragon. Elia was disappointed Aerion had fallen so deep into Targaryen madness in so short a time but ultimately his death was at his own hand. He had apparently abused his dragon and one day it snapped back at him and killed him. The dragon had only been brought to heel in Dorne after Daenerys and Jaehaerys went out with their dragons, Quicksilver and Ghost respectively, to put Aerion’s dragon down. Enya had snuck out after them without Elia’s knowledge or permission and she had warged into the dragon. Since then, Enya had ridden the dragon she renamed Rhaegal after her father.

After that was when news of what came with winter reached them. Rhaenys called for aid in the North, saying her orange dragon, Sandfyre, would not be enough against the Others. So, Elia and most of the South made their way North to defend the Wall and the realm.

Since then, it had been a mess of folktale and myth come to life, so much so Elia was sure she had died and this was some strange afterlife. Or perhaps this was one long, insane dream but no, her children were fighting for the fate of the world. Winterfell was not overly large but Elia had still managed somehow to lose herself in it and not see Rhaegar at all.

She eventually found him in a room sitting by the window overlooking the courtyard. She did not know what she thought it was she would feel when she finally laid eyes on Rhaegar once more. She did not expect relief. She heard that he fought on the front lines of the war and had been wounded before in battle.

“Your Grace.” She greeted. He looked back at her and nodded her over to him.

“I hadn’t seen you since I arrived. I thought you would seek me out much sooner.”

“Why?”

“To say I told you so.” Rhaegar chuckled humorlessly.

“What would be the point of that?”

“You were right. The fight for the Dawn, this is it.”

“I was wrong about everything else to do with this prophecy. I thought all I would need is Aegon, Rhaenys and Visenya. I hadn't taken Daenerys into account and I thought Jae, Daeron and Aerion were…” He trailed off. The way he said Aerion’s voice was full of regret.

“I was sorry to hear about him.”

“First he would capture rats and rodents. Servants would find the remains. Then he started on cats. Daeron began collecting stray cats, feeding them. He’d bring their mutilated carcasses to Cersei in tears but she covered Aerion’s behavior up. She knew I would send him away. When he started on his dragon, I didn’t even realize because I was so swept up with the war and Aegon’s betrothal to Margaery. I should’ve realized when he named him Widow’s Wail. I should’ve paid closer attention to him, been a better father. I should’ve recognized the signs of my father and Viserys in him as soon as they appeared but I was blind to it. He paid the price for that. Mayhaps it is better this way. Enya is better with the dragon than Aerion ever was.” Elia glanced out the window. Enya was in the courtyard rubbing a hand over Rhaegal’s scarred side alongside Daeron and Tyraxes, probably debating who was the better rider. Aegon was a little ways away talking to Loras about who knew what. The Long Night had made people not as worried about propriety and so she did not tell him to be careful in his interactions. It wasn’t like he kissed his good-brother in public any more than Margaery and Jae did. She could see them now. Jaehaerys was sitting with Margaery near the heart tree in the godswood. Rhaenys chased after her son Edrick, who ran amidst the snow with Aegon and Margaery’s daughter, Rhaenyra, and Robb’s direwolf Grey Wind. There was also Robb’s half-sisters Sansa and Minisa with their direwolves Lady and Knight and Arya with hers’, Nymeria. Robb and his half-brothers found two she-wolves in the Wolfswood, both having whelped recently. Now Lord Benjen, Ned and their children had direwolves following behind them.

Winterfell had all of a sudden become a haven for the long extinct and here they stood amongst it.

“The Crannogmen say she is a warg. It is why she has always had such a peculiar relationship with animals. If you saw what Rhaegal was before she got to him you’d be even more shocked at the transformation.”

“She is a good girl.” Rhaegar said with fondness in his voice.

“She is. They are all good children.”

“You did a good job with them.” Rhaegar replied. Elia smiled in thanks.

“When this is all over…” Rhaegar trailed off for a moment before rousing again.

“When this is all over, I’d like it if you and Enya came back to the capital. I would like to have all of my family stay together.” Elia glanced out at the courtyard at her children and grandchildren together and smiling despite the dire straits they were in.

“Yes, I would like that. If we survive.”

“You will.” Rhaegar said, his voice leaving no room for doubt.

“How do you know?”

“I just do. You’re you. You’ve survived more than I could probably imagine. You can and will survive this.”

“You will too.” Elia replied. Rhaegar gave her another humorless laugh.

“I don’t think I’m meant to, dear wife.” He said it knowingly.

“Did your red witch tell you that?” Rhaegar didn’t answer that question. Elia looked back out the window at the fantastic sight in front of her.

“Well, if we die we die but first we’ll live.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended way too fairytale-like but mind you this is the beginning of the Long Night and as stated ad nauseum, Rhaegar and Elia are complicated. In my head, they don't end up together or anything. Rhaegar dies during the Long Night and Aegon becomes king with Elia as Queen-Mother.
> 
> The greatest irony is Rhaegar was right about the prophecy, he just went about it in a horrible way that negatively effected his entire family. He isn't off the hook and I don't want it to seem that way. His relationship with his children will never be repaired, least of all Jon, but he and Elia's relationship is outside of that and there is an understanding between them by the end. No more secrets or waiting for the other shoe to drop.


	5. Appendix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a new chapter, someone mentioned it was a little confusing keeping track of all the children in the palace/the world and so I decided to make this little appendix to help smooth that out.

**Overall Timeline**

  * **283 AC:**



\- Rhaegar survives the Trident but is wounded.

\- Jaime kills Aerys and the pyromancers. Elia is attacked by the Mountain and Lannister men but Jaime saves her and the children.

\- Robert and Jon Arryn take King's Landing and hold it, leaving Elia and the children alive as hostages.

- Rhaegar goes to Dorne to meet Lyanna at the Tower of Joy and stops the fight between the Northmen and Kingsguard at her request, saving Ned, Howland Reed and Arthur Dayne. However, Lyanna dies due to complications after childbirth.

 

  * **284 AC**



\- Rhaegar rallies the Ironborn to besiege King's Landing and take it from Robert and Jon Arryn.

\- Jon Arryn dies in the siege, Robert and Stannis are executed by Rhaegar for high treason. ****

\- Elia and Rhaegar meet at Dragonstone whereupon Elia confronts him, denounces him and takes Jaehaerys/Jon as her son.

\- Tywin Lannister is allowed to live and goes back to Casterly Rock but Jaime stays on the kingsguard, a quiet hostage to ensure Tywin stays in line.

\- Rhaella dies in childbirth.

\- Hoster Tully requests Catelyn and Ned's marriage be annulled after Ned is kept in King's Landing as a hostage. Rhaegar annuls it but takes Robb to ensure the behavior of the Riverlands and the North.

\- Elia summons Ashara Dayne back to King's Landing, she comes with Allyria, Ned's bastard daughter.

 

  * **2** **85 AC**



\- Catelyn remarries to Benjen Stark, Lord of Winterfell.

 

  * **286 AC**



\- Viserys and Daenerys come to King's Landing.

\- Jon grows up calling Elia 'mother' and calling Rhaegar 'your grace' or 'my king'. He is not close to his father and Rhaegar mostly overlooks him. He and Rhaenys fight sometimes but just as normal brother and sister. He and Aegon are close. He likes his uncle Ned and aunt Ashara and is close to his cousins, especially Robb and Arya. He does not like the name Jaehaerys because Lyanna wanted to name him Jon after King Jon Stark.

 

  * **Subsequent Years**



\- Cersei is brought to the capital as another Lannister hostage to be Elia's lady-in-waiting but charms Rhaegar and becomes Queen Consort. [287 AC]

\- Elia begins an affair with Jaime. [289 AC]

\- Cersei becomes pregnant. [289 AC]

\- Elia becomes pregnant. [290 AC]

\- Cersei has twin boys. [290 AC]

\- Elia has a girl, Jaime is the father but everyone thinks it's Rhaegar's. [290 AC] 

 

 

**Families of Importance (in this story)**

 

 

_**HOUSE TARGARYEN** _  

**KING RHAEGAR TARGARYEN [259 AC]** First of his name. King of the Seven Kingdoms. Eldest son of Rhaella and Aerys. Father of Rhaenys, Aegon, Jaehaerys, Aerion and Daeron. Legal father of Visenya. Motivated by prophecies predicting the Long Night and the Prince That Was Promised.  

**QUEEN ELIA MARTELL OF DORNE [257 AC]** Only daughter of Princess Loreza Martell and Trystoff of Volantis. Former princess of Dorne and Rhaegar's first wife. Mother of Aegon, Rhaenys and Visenya. Raises Jon as her son. Feels obligating to care for Daenerys due to her promise to Rhaella to protect her children. Motivated by love for her children.

**QUEEN CONSORT CERSEI LANNISTER OF CASTERLY ROCK [266 AC]** Only daughter of Tywin and Joanna Lannister. Rhaegar's second wife (or third for those who believe his marriage to Lyanna to have been legitimate). Mother of Aerion and Daeron. Hates Elia and Jaehaerys and wishes her son was king.

**LADY LYANNA STARK OF WINTERFELL [267 AC]** Only daughter of Lyarra and Rickard Stark. The first mistress Rhaegar took and his second wife according to him, though this is disputed. Mother of Jaehaerys whom she wished to name Jon. Died in childbirth.

**PRINCESS RHAENYS TARGARYEN [280 AC]** Rhaegar and Elia's eldest child. Takes from her mother and has the Dornish look. Intended to be betrothed to her brother, Aegon, but fled to the North with Robb Stark whom she had a secret affair with. The two elope and have a son together, Edrick. She rides the dragon, Sandfyre.

**PRINCE AEGON TARGARYEN [282 AC]** Rhaegar and Elia's second child. Heir to the Iron Throne. Takes from his father and has the Valyrian look. Intended to be betrothed to his sisters, Rhaenys and Visenya, due to a prophecy his father believes in. Carrying on a secret affair with Loras Tyrell. With his sisters gone, he marries Margaery Tyrell so he can keep Loras close and the Tyrells can have their queen as they've wanted. The two have a daughter together, Rhaenyra. He rides the dragon Darkwing.

**PRINCE JAEHAERYS "JON" TARGARYEN [283 AC]** Rhaegar and Lyanna's only child. Takes from his mother and has the Northern look. Not in the line of succession after abdicating his right to the throne. His legitimacy is disputed throughout the kingdom. Not close to his father, but is close to his stepmother. He is in love with Margaery. He rides the dragon, Ghost.

**PRINCE AERION TARGARYEN [290 AC]** Rhaegar and Cersei's son. Older twin brother of Daeron. Has the golden Lannister hair but the purple Targaryen eyes. Has the taint of madness and is mean and cruel to his siblings except for Daeron. He idolizes Viserys. Ends up being killed by his dragon Widow's Wail, who he abused.

**PRINCE DAERON TARGARYEN [290 AC]** Rhaegar and Cersei's son. Younger twin brother of Aerion. Has the golden Lannister hair but the purple Targaryen eyes. A sweet and sane boy free of the taint. Rider of the dragon Tyraxes.

**PRINCESS VISENYA TARGARYEN [290 AC]** The child of Elia and Jaime, though Rhaegar hadn't known. She has the Dornish look but Elia believes she has Jaime's cheekbones. She is very close to Rhaegar and is his favorite child. She is a warg and adopts Aerion's abused dragon after it goes on a rampage in King's Landing and Dorne. She renames it Rhaegal.

**PRINCE VISERYS TARGARYEN [276 AC]** The second son of Rhaella and Aerys. Has the taint. Is abusive towards his sister and others. He was betrothed to Arianne but insulted her frequently, leading to her breaking their betrothal by marrying another. He is jealous of his nephews, though he does idolize Rhaegar. He wishes to be his heir. He dies while trying to steal all of the dragons for himself, though he is successful in hatching the dragons eggs.

**PRINCESS DAENERYS TARGARYEN [284 AC]** The only daughter of Rhaella and Aerys. Her mother dies giving birth to her. She is a shy and quiet girl. Elia arranges her betrothal to Quentyn Martell to save her from Viserys. She is the one to hatch hers and Jon's dragons. She rides the dragon Quicksilver.

 

 

_**HOUSE STARK** _  

_**STARKS OF KING'S LANDING:**  _

**LORD EDDARD STARK [263 AC]** Second son of Lyarra and Rickard Stark, elder brother of Lyanna and Benjen. Lyanna begged Rhaegar to spare him and he did, but he kept him as a political hostage in King's Landing to ensure Benjen and the North behaved. He is the first husband of Catelyn of whom he had Robb with, though at Hoster Tully's insistence the marriage was annulled. He has been carrying on an affair with Ashara Dayne since they met at the Tourney of Harrenhall. They have four daughters together but Rhaegar will not grant them permission to marry. His direwolf is Frostfang.

**LORD ROBB STARK [283 AC]** The only child of Ned and Catelyn when they were briefly married and the heir to Winterfell. He has been kept as a political hostage in King's Landing since infancy to ensure the behavior of the Riverlands as well as the North. He is close to his cousin, paternal half-siblings in King's Landing and to Lady Ashara, though he exchanges letters with his mother and maternal half-siblings frequently. He has been having a secret affair with Princess Rhaenys since he was 15 years old. The two elope and marry at Riverrun before going on to Winterfell where they have a son, Edrick. His direwolf is Grey Wind.

**LADY ASHARA DAYNE [262 AC]** The eldest daughter of Aron and Yelyssa Dayne, the longtime lover of Ned Stark and the mother of his daughters. She has raised Robb as her own. She is one of Elia's ladies and her closest friend.

**ALLYRIA SAND [283 AC]** The eldest child of Ned and Ashara. Born at Starfall but when Elia called Ashara back to King's Landing, she brought her daughter in tow. She is a close friend to Rhaenys. Her direwolf is Twilight.

**ARYA WATERS [287 AC]** The second daughter of Ned and Ashara. She is wild and willful and close to her brother Robb and cousin Jon. Her direwolf is Nymeria.

**ALYSANE WATERS [289 AC]** The eldest of Ned and Ashara's twins. She is a companion of Visenya's. Her direwolf is Dawn.

**ALANNA WATERS [289 AC]** The younger of Ned and Ashara's twins, she is a companion of Visenya's. Elia describes the twins as mischievous and like to get into all kinds of trouble. Her direwolf is Dusk.

 

_**STARKS OF WINTERFELL** _  

**LORD BENJEN STARK [268 AC]** The youngest child of Lyarra and Rickard. He was appointed Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North by Rhaegar following the war. After Ned was kept as a hostage, Benjen was made to marry Catelyn after Hoster Tully requested her marriage to Ned be annulled. He writes Rhaegar every year asking that Ned and Robb, along with Ashara and her children, be allowed to leave King's Landing and visit Winterfell but every year his request is denied. His direwolf is Oak.

**LADY CATELYN TULLY [264 AC]** The eldest child of Hoster and Minisa Tully. Formerly betrothed to Brandon Stark, formerly married to Eddard Stark of whom she had Robb with and presently married to Benjen Stark at the insistence of her father. They have five children together and are seemingly happily married despite the circumstances in which their marriage arose. 

**LADY SANSA STARK [286 AC]** The eldest child of Benjen and Catelyn. She has the Tully look. Her direwolf is Lady.

**LORD EDWYN STARK [288 AC]** The eldest son of Benjen and Catelyn. He has the Tully look. His direwolf is Shadow.

**LADY MINISA STARK [290 AC]** The youngest daughter of Benjen and Catelyn. She has the Stark look. Her direwolf is Knight.

**LORD BRANDON STARK [291 AC]** The fourth child of Benjen and Catelyn. He has mixed features of the Tullys and Starks. He is a warg. His direwolf is Summer.

**LORD RICKON STARK [294 AC]** The last child of Benjen and Catelyn. He has mixed features of the Tullys and Starks. His direwolf is Shaggydog.

 

 

_**HOUSE MARTELL** _

**PRINCE DORAN MARTELL [248 AC]** Ruler of Dorne. Eldest son of Princess Loreza and Trystoff of Volantis. Unable to walk due to his gaut. 

**PRINCE OBERYN MARTELL [258 AC]** Youngest child of Princess Loreza and Trystoff. Known as the Red Viper. Enjoys annoying Rhaegar in various ways. Very close to Elia.

**MELLARIO OF NORVOS [250 AC]** The estranged wife of Doran. Mother of Arianne, Quentyn and Trystane.

**ELLARIA SAND OF HELLHOLT [263 AC]** Beloved paramour of Prince Oberyn Martell and mother to his four youngest daughters.

**PRINCESS ARIANNE MARTELL [278 AC]** Eldest child of Prince Doran and heir to Dorne. Previously betrothed to Viserys but she plots with her cousin, Tyene, to break her betrothal once she meets him so she can marry her uncle's friend, Willas Tyrell. She befriends Daenerys in order to push her towards Quentyn so another Targaryen-Martell marriage does go forth without her having to be the one to do it.

**PRINCE QUENTYN MARTELL [281 AC]** Eldest son of Prince Doran and Mellario. Husband of Daenerys Targaryen. He becomes fast friends with Aegon, teaching him Volantene. He also becomes close to Jon and Dany through shared personality traits. His aunt, Elia, and sister, Arianne, arrange his marriage to Dany. Both are happy with the betrothal.

**PRINCE TRYSTANE MARTELL [287 AC]** Youngest child of Prince Doran and Mellario. Aegon becomes fast friends with him when he visits King's Landing. Trystane teaches him how to play cyvasse.

**OBARA SAND [271 AC]** Eldest bastard daughter of Prince Oberyn through his affair with a whore from Oldtown.

**NYMERIA SAND [274 AC]** Second bastard daughter of Prince Oberyn through his affair with a Volantene noblewoman.

**TYENE SAND [279 AC]** Third bastard daughter of Prince Oberyn through his affair with a septa. She tries to seduce Jon when she visits King's Landing but fails. She aids Arianne to run away from King's Landing to Highgarden so she can court and marry Willas Tyrell.

**SARELLA SAND [280 AC]** Fourth bastard daughter of Prince Oberyn through his affair with a sea trader from the Summer Isles. She grows close to Samwell during her visit to King's Landing.

**ELIA SAND [285 AC]** Eldest bastard daughter of Prince Oberyn and Ellaria Sand. She befriends Arya Waters.

**OBELLA SAND [287 AC]** Second bastard daughter of Prince Oberyn and Ellaria Sand. She befriends Arya Waters.

**DOREA SAND [291 AC]** Third bastard daughter of Prince Oberyn and Ellaria Sand. She grows close to Visenya during the visit to King's Landing.

**LOREZA SAND [293 AC]** Fourth bastard daughter of Prince Oberyn and Ellaria Sand. She grows close to Visenya during the visit to King's Landing.

**SER LEWYN MARTELL [230 AC]** Younger brother of Princess Loreza Martell and uncle of Doran, Oberyn and Elia Martell. A member of Aerys' kingsguard. He was killed during the Battle of the Trident.

 

 

_**HOUSE TYRELL** _

**LADY OLENNA REDWYNE [228 AC]** Wife of Luthor Tyrell. Mother of Mace Tyrell. Plotting to have Margaery be queen.

**LORD MACE TYRELL [256 AC]** Son of Olenna and Luthor, father of Willas, Garlan, Loras and Margaery.

**LADY ALERIE HIGHTOWER [257 AC]** Wife of Mace Tyrell and mother of Willas, Garlan, Loras and Margaery. Plotting to make Margaery queen. Passes information about the royal family to Olenna to further Tyrell interests.

**LORD WILLAS TYRELL [273 AC]** Eldest son of Mace and Alerie and heir to Highgarden. Formerly a knight but crippled in a tourney by Oberyn Martell, though the two are friends and exchange letters frequently. Arianne goes to Highgarden and courts him and the two end up getting married, making him Prince Consort of Dorne.

**LORD GARLAN TYRELL [277 AC]** Second son of Mace and Alerie and husband of Leonette. He becomes the heir to Highgarden when Willas marries Princess Arianne and must give up his rights to Highgarden to join her in Sunspear. 

**SER LORAS TYRELL [282 AC]** Third son of Mace and Alerie. Aspires to be a member of the kingsguard. Is having a secret affair with Prince Aegon Targaryen.

**LADY MARGAERY TYRELL [283 AC]** Youngest child of Mace and Alerie. Close friends with Daenerys. In love with Jon but marries Aegon per her mother and grandmother's maneuvering when Jon has left King's Landing with Elia and Visenya and gone on to Sunspear. She and Aegon have a daughter together, Rhaenyra. She knows about Aegon and Loras and lets them do what they do as long as she and Jon are able to carry on their affair as well.

**LADY LEONETTE FOSSOWAY [277 AC]** The wife of Garlan Tyrell. 

 

 

_**HOUSE TARLY** _

**LORD RANDYLL TARLY [252 AC]** Lord of Horn Hill. Husband of Melessa Florent and father of Samwell, Dickon and Talla. He is Master of Laws on Rhaegar's small council.

**LADY MELESSA FLORENT [257 AC]** Lady of Horn Hill. Wife of Randyll Tarly and mother of Samwell, Dickon and Talla. She is one of Elia's ladies and loyal to her above anyone else.

**LORD SAMWELL TARLY [282 AC]** Eldest son of Randyll and Melessa and heir to Horn Hill. Favored son of Melessa due to his father's ill treatment of him. Best friend of Jon.

**LORD DICKON TARLY [283 AC]** Second son of Randyll and Melessa. Favored son of Randyll.

**LADY TALLA TARLY [285 AC]** Only daughter of Randyll and Melessa. Has childish affections for Aegon, Loras and Jon. She wishes to be a princess. Not especially smart but sweet and shy.

 

**Elia's Ladies**

\- Ashara Dayne of Starfall (Best Friend to Elia)

\- Melessa Florent of Brightwater Keep (Loyal to Elia)

\- Lysa Tully of Riverrun (Loyal to Petyr Baelish; spying on the royal family for him)

\- Alerie Hightower of the Hightower (A Tyrell Spy)

\- Darlessa Marbrand of Ashemark (Second cousin of the Lannisters; Loyal to Cersei; spying on Elia for her) **** ~~~~

\- Togaria Bar Emmon of Sharp Point (From a poor house in the Crownlands; untrustworthy but predictable, will not betray Elia as long as she has a steady income) 

\- Petra Mallister of Seagard (The youngest of the ladies; Irrational and untrustworthy with secrets but means no illwill to Elia)

 

**Rhaegar's Kingsguard**

\- Ser Arthur Dayne of Starfall

\- Ser Barristan Selmy of Harvest Hill

\- Ser Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock

\- Ser Addam Marbrand of Ashemark

\- Ser Aurane Velaryon of Driftmark

\- Ser Caspian Celtigar of Claw Isle

\- Ser Adrian Redfort of Redfort


End file.
